


Ashley Riddle & The Soul Within

by Aenessa, Sinaura



Series: Duels of Fate [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Dark Harry Potter, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Harry Potter was Raised by Voldemort, Plot, Unforgivable Curses (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-09 16:16:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 39,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10416102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aenessa/pseuds/Aenessa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinaura/pseuds/Sinaura
Summary: In another time, another reality. Lord Voldemort was not quick to kill the child who would one day be his undoing. Instead this child was taken in. She, yes she. Ashley Potter. Was spirited away by a weakened Voldemort and adopted by her would be father. Given the surname Riddle. She is raised as his daughter. Voldemort playing the part of a caring and kind father. That is until he reveals to a young Ashley his true goals and motives. To prolong his life and power. To see a world where muggles are put in their place. Half-Blood are made to understand their role and the Pure-Bloods rule is unchallenged. All of this starts with her. As his plans come together. What will Ashley do. Will she become the powerful dark witch her father wants her to be? Cold, distant, and uncaring. Or perhaps upon her arrival at Hogwarts. Under the watchful eye of Albus Dumbledore. She can find a diffreant path. One still full of hardships, but less likely to tear her down to her very soul. This is "Ashley Riddle & The Soul Within". Enjoy!





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This was inspired by many factors TBH. Way to many to list. The most important thought is the encouragement of my girlfriend. To practice my writing skills as much as I can. So here I am. In the future I will try and put more story notes and such. Likely they will be at the end from this point forward though. Until then enjoy!

_October 31st, 1981 – Godric's Hollow – Potter Residence._

  
How could this be possible he thought? A child. A mere child his better. The very thought of it driving him to fits of inner rage. Only on the inside though. Never on the out. He had to remain calm, as always he told himself. They must never see. Never know. Even when their eyes were far from here. They could never know. That however was not his concern at the moment. At this very moment he stared into the eyes of a little baby girl. Her green almond-shaped eyes like the women who had birthed her.

  
He glanced for but a moment at the women dead on the floor. Such a pretty thing. To bad. Severus would be upset with him. He would have to come up with a way to appease him. After all Severus was very much like him and he had sadly broken his promise. "Oh well" He said out loud. Breaking the awkward silence of the room. His gaze returning to the girl who sat before him. That was a good point actually. It was silent. Not a whisper or a cry was heard from the child. She stared up at him defiantly so.

He raised his wand to strike then paused. _"Hold a moment."_ He thought.

 _"This could be an opportunity. Instead of this child being my undoing.... “_ He mulled the ideas forming in his head for but a few moments. Then he simply placed his wand back into his robes. He knelt down and picked up the girl. She squirmed in his grip a bit. Then reached out to touch his face. Something, something washed from the girl to him in that moment. He didn't understand what. The feeling was warm. Protective. He could only summarize the feeling as some form of magic. Any ill feelings he had toward the girl seemed to vanish for the moment.

He wrapped her in his cloak and turned from the room. _"Yes... this will do."_

\----------------------------

Three years flew by after that night. The Potters killed by Lord Voldemort. Who after that night seemed to almost fade from the public eye. Voldemort found himself interested in a new more personal goal. The creation of a Human Horcrux. He had all these things. Things that meant something to him in one form or another, but this. This would be his ultimate legacy and creation. A human vessel for his power.

Since the night he killed the Potters his power had grown weaker. He researched into it understanding that by Lily Potter's sacrifice she had placed an insurmountable protection charm on the girl. One that should’ve prevented him from even touching her. Yet because he had stayed his hand that night. Instead it merely drained him. It would continue to drain him for years to come. In an outburst of rage he almost changed his mind and killed the small toddler that now followed him around. Yet he stayed his hand again, in fear... no not fear. In consideration for what may happen and what he could achieve through her.

Instead he would raise the girl. Teach her the ways of magic and the world. She would be his daughter. It was easy to change a few records and such to his liking to make it official in the ministry's eyes. A threat here, a bribe there, and all was done. Ashley Riddle was born. Then he planned. For years he planned it all out. His revenge on Dumbledore. His ideas for the future would be set into motion.

 


	2. A Child's Cruelty

_A snowy day in December. The backyard of number 4 Privet Drive._

Five years of planning in the making. At 8 years old. Ashley Riddle was a curious and dark child. Already capable of more magic than others of her age. Under the guidance of her father, Lord Voldemort. Whom she referred to as Papa. The young girl was a force to be reckoned with. Still her father's insistence that they should live in this dismal muggle town was something that baffled her. Ashley often wondered what her father's goal was here. He always had an agenda. Even as young as she was she knew that. Her father always had a plan. Today she decided she would find out what that plan was.

"Ashley"

I mean she was forced to make friends with this muggle boy. Granted he wasn't so bad. A little chubby and overly doted on by his mother, but he wasn't a total waste of space.

"Hey, are you listening? Hello anybody in there?"She felt a small yet meaty hand grab her shoulder and give her a shake. This brought her out of her reverie and she turned to look at the young boy next to her.

"Finally. You Riddles are so odd. Always spacing out."

Dudley Dursley. Son of Vernon and Petunia Dursley. A boy her same age, a muggle, and interestingly enough. Her best friend. As if a muggle was worthy of such a distinction. In fact he wasn't not really anyway, but her father had insisted she make a friend. So she did. Much to her dismay though it was not how she had wanted it to happen. Children are cruel.

When the Riddles first moved into 11 Privet Drive almost 6 months ago Ashley was expecting a magical town full of magical people. Nope. You really couldn't get more muggle than this. Her father said that they would live here for a year. While she would understand latter he said. She was enrolled in a muggle school and told to make friends. Of course being the new odd girl out. She was teased. Her long black hair always messy no matter what she did with it. She was well fed by her father so she too had a bit of chub to her for a girl. She saw all the other children as idiots and fools. Up to this point she had been educated by her father's servants. Whom had taught her much about the muggle world.

She couldn't use her magic on these kids either. Once she had accidentally set one of the others kids desks on fire in a fit of rage. Her father scolded her for hours afterwards. Telling her she would blow this opportunity for them. One he had yet to reveal even then and so she returned to school determined to keep her cool so to speak.  
It only got worse though. Children are so very cruel. That was her primary thought tell one day. An unlikely ally appeared before her. Dudley Dursley. A stocky boy who always seemed to be around when she was being bullied but never the one doing so. She wondered why that was. Tell one day it got really bad. One of the boys had pushed her to the ground and with the egging on of some others, he grabbed scissors was preparing to cut her hair

"Ahh poor Riddle. Here let me help you with a new haircut. How does bald sound?" The boy said. The others laughter echoing around her. "Yeah teach her how to properly groom her ugly mug." One of the girls said. Ashley glared at them all. As the boy cut a few strands of her hair. She tried to fight back, but the boy was stronger than her. She started beating him with her fists he cut a few more. "Hey stop struggling, you don't want me to cut you do you?" The boy said putting the blade edge to her ear. She froze and started to cry.

"Ahh look at that Riddle is crying." Their laughter grew louder. Then suddenly the boy was knocked off her by something even bigger. She sat up wiping the tears from her eyes. Dudley was on top the boy beating him up. Tiny yet chubby fists hitting the boys face over and over. The others ran as a teacher came over to separate them and find out what was happening. Parents were called and the Kids were separated. Ashley sat with Dudley outside of the school office as her father, Tom Riddle and Dudley's father Vernon were in talking with the principal.

Ashley was staring at the young boy next to her. Who seemed to be avoiding her gaze. With a curious determination she stood and moved so she was in front of him. She noted his bruised knuckles. She stared up at him as she knelt. "Why?"  
Dudley seemed startled at first. Then with a rough sigh and a crossing of his arms. "I liked your hair just fine"  
Ashley's face went red. "I see"

That was it really. After that day. Dudley was her friend. Her best friend. He would beat up anybody who even looked at her funny and she helped him with his school stuff. A perfect balance. When her father asked her why she chose this boy as her friend. She said, "He's the perfect muggle beat stick". To which her father actually laughed.  
"So, did you hear me?" Dudley started as Ashley came out of her own little world.  
"No, what did you say Duds?"  
"I said, Dad is wondering if you and yours would like to come over for dinner Christmas day. Mums cooking a big dinner for the holidays" He said proudly puffing out his chest.  
Of course. It was to be Christmas soon. "Sure. I'll ask Papa if he wishes to attend." She was sure he would. He had seemed to taken a shine to the Dursley Family. Something about them understanding that muggles should be muggles. They were indeed the "muggliest" of muggles she'd ever met.

"Hey Duds.”

"Yeah Ash?"

"Thanks"

"For Wut?" He said raising his brow in a curious manor and scrunching his lips awkwardly.

Ashley giggled a bit. "For being you"

"Where'd that come from?"  
She scooped up some snow off the ground from around them. There was a fair bit on the ground. "Oh the same place this snow is"

"Wut.” He never got to finish his sentence as ball of snow smacked him square in the face. He looked stunned then smiled. He grabbed some and began to chase her around the yard throwing snow at her. She returned fire. The two laughing and playing as kids should. The thought of going home to find out her father's plans far from her mind.

Watching them from his window was Tom Riddle. He watched as his adoptive daughter played with the muggle boy. How he enjoyed the joy it gave her. He almost felt bad that he would have to tear it from her.

\-----------------

Mrs. Dursley cooked a wonderful meal a few days later on Christmas Day. Ashley sat at the Kids table with Dudley and another boy from down the street. While all their parents sat at the large adult table. Every now and then Ashley would glance up at her father. He seemed in a good mood. Acting the part of an important businessman. He chatted and talked with the Dursleys' as if he didn't secretly despise them. A perfect mask. Something she would note and learn from.

Dinner went off without a single hitch. Dudley got a new ball and a few toy trucks to play with. Ashley was told her presents were at home waiting for when she got back. To which she beamed happily at her father. Very excited to see what he had gotten her. Then out of nowhere Dudley came over and stuffed a package in her hands.

"Here. Mom helped me pick it out." He said roughly. Clearly embarrassed.

"Oh. Thanks Duds" She quickly unwrapped it. Inside was a small green hair pin. She loved it.

"Mum said it would match your eyes. I agreed."

She beamed at her friend and hugged him. "Thank you Duds. I love it!"

  
\---------------

  
As the night came to an end. The Riddle Family made their way home. Upon returning home. Tom told his daughter to clean up and meet him in the study. She cleaned herself up and hurried back to him. Once she had returned. Tom handed his daughter a small golden box.

"Open it my dear. This is my gift to you." He said with a hint of pride in his voice. She took the box tentatively looking from it to her father. Not sure what to expect. She open the tiny box. Inside was a gold ring inset with a black stone. There was a sigil engraved into the stone. Ashley knew what this symbol was. She had seen it in one of her study books on pureblood family lines. This was the gaunt family heirloom. The ring of the Peverell Family. One of the oldest family lines. Her eyes darted up to her father who looked at her a smile.

"Do you know what it is?"

"Yes" She said picking the ring up out of the Box.

"It is yours now. It was one of my greatest treasures. A sort of good luck charm. I've even imbued it with some of my power."

She placed it on her right index finger and smiled. At first she thought it might be too big for her hand but it seemed to slightly change in size. Magic was a wonder. Then she ran over her to father and he reached out and picked her up into a great hug. "Thank you Papa. I love it. Thank you"

"Of course my dear. May it protect you always. Now for the real reason I called you here tonight" He said setting her down. She smiled looking at the ring a bit more. Tom glanced at her while picking up the gold box. He smirked. Oh she was going to be a girl who loved her jewelry.

"Ashley Riddle" He said in a commanding tone. A tone he once wore all the time around his followers. She quickly stood up straight. That was his instructor voice to her. She knew to pay attention when he took that tone. She looked at him.

"It's time I told you a bit about my past. Why I am here and what will soon become the focus of our detour here. As well as what may yet lay for you in the future." She nodded and listen to his words.

Voldemort began to explain a bit about his childhood. Living in an orphanage. He explained his discovery of magic. His meeting of Albus Dumbledore. He explained his viewpoints on muggles and their place in this world along with those of Muddy Blood or Mudbloods. Muggle were to remain where they are for now. In their place. Once day under the foot of wizards. Mudbloods and other Half-breeds would be allowed to breed. Their magic was dirty but powerful. It was a necessary part of the future. There were more of them than pure-blooded wizards these days anyway.

Ashley tried to follow along as best she could. Some of it going way over her head. Some of it she had heard her father say before. Voldemort continued. He explained that he gathered followers. Those he called Death Eaters. His goal to change the magical world to his viewpoint. With his power and following he would be able to do this. That was until a prophecy foretold his undoing at the hands of a child. This is where Voldemort changes the story a bit. He explains to her that she was indeed adopted from a similar orphanage as the one he attended. The prophecy said he would meet his end at the hands of one like him, yet not yet of age.

Ashley got scared for a bit. Unable to really comprehend what her father was saying, "Wait...papa does that mean." He held his hand up for her to be silent. "I am a powerful Wizard dear. No one can defeat me, but I can be weakened. I decided to search for this child. That search lead me to you. Instead of killing you. I took you in. During that moment though. I was attacked by Albus Dumbledore. He cursed me. My power drains every year."

She gasped and ran over to her father. Crawling into his lap. Tears in her eyes. He whipped her tears away. "I won't die. Not yet. I've found a way to siphon of parts of myself. To extend my life. Which brings me to the point of being here. I need your help my dearest darling daughter"

"Anything Papa. I will do anything if it means I can help you"

"Good. Then here is the plan little one"

\---------------------

January 1st 1989 – 4 Privet Drive – Home of the Dursley

Dudley couldn't fathom what was going on. His father's body lay across the ground. His mother was slumped against the wall. He sat between the two of them confused. It was heavily snowing outside. Drowning out almost all sound except for the sounds of his own sobbing. Standing in front of him was Tom Riddle. Ashley's father. He was dressed oddly a piece of wood in his hands. Pointed at her mother. A flash of green light had come pouring out of the stick. It stuck his father first and then it had happened once more toward his mother. He was so confused.

He stared from them to Mr. Riddle. "What's going on?!" He shouted. Tom said nothing. Dudley attempted to wake his father. He shook him over and over. "Dad?..Dad!??" He turned to his mother. "Mum. Wake up Mum. Something's wrong with Dad!" He shook her as well. Nothing happened. They were lifeless and he could already feel the coldness of their bodies.

He stood and ran at Tom. He hit his legs with his tiny fists over and over. Tom simply smirked and gave the boy a swift kick. He fell back. His nose bleeding form the kick. He stared up at tom horror on his face. "Please..." He begged. Tom held his hand up to silence him. "Ashley" he said in a cold and commanding tone.  
From behind Tom came Ashley Riddle. She too was dressed oddly. Dudley looked to her with hope. "Oi. Ash. Your dad's gone mental. He's done something to Mum and Dad."

She didn't respond. "Ash?"

She raised her right hand. "Crucio". She said so plainly. With so much loathing. Dudley bent backwards. His mind wracked with pain. It felt like needles were piercing his brain. Then his body. All over. A prickling itching feeling that cause him so much pain. She said the word again. "Crucio" his torment ended, but he still screamed. So much pain. So very much pain. He was in tears and snot poured from his nose as he cried. "What's happening... Why.. What's" His words tripping over themselves as he spoke. His brain not all there anymore.

"End it, now Ashley"

"Yes Papa"

Young Ashley raised her hand once more. "Avada..." She paused a moment. Her green almond shaped eyes locking with Dudley's. He was so scared. So weak. Yet he had helped her. He had been her first friend. Her father was right. This would make her weak. Just like him. A Muggle. She glanced at her father. Who looked at her. Noticing her hesitation. He simply smiled. "Do it. For our Future."

Her eyes went back to Dudley. "Ash... I" was all he got out before.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!!"

\-----------------

She could feel it. A piece of her father's soul now resided with her. He would always be with her. He would never be able to leave her now. Nobody could harm him. Or her. That night the Dursley Family was ended and the Riddle Family left Privet Drive.

Ashley briefly looked back down at their home as she and her father flew away. Her father stopped and waited. Ashley teared up a bit. Then whipped those tears from her eyes. She pulled a green hair pin from her pocket and placed it in her hair. Adjusting it so it would keep her bangs from her eyes. She whispered under her breath as the last of her tears faded.

"Children are so very Cruel"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it. Our Protagonist's inner conflicts. This chapter was happily edited by Aenessa. Thanks as always to her and Thanks to any who read this. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. There is yet more to come.


	3. Your Past Will Haunt You

_June 4th, 1990 – Malfoy Manor – The Dining Hall_

Lucius Malfoy and his family sat at the dinner table together. Narcissa Malfoy to his right. His kind hearted and loving wife. To his left his son. Draco a young boy the spitting image of his father. At 10 the boy was to be commended on his manor at the table. Eating silently and with dignity just as any Malfoy would. They were not slobs or barbarians.

"Dear, " Narcissa started up conversation with her husband. Looking from the man to her son Draco. "Perhaps it's time we took Draco out a bit more. Get him to see some more of the Wizard community." Lucius raised a brow at his wife, then looked to his son. Who seemed to be unknowingly excited a the prospect of getting out of the house more. His emotions showing all over his face.

"Hmm. Perhaps" He said eying his son. Who upon catching his father's gaze put on his best calm face. The boy was at least learning to keep an even face.  
"Did you have something in mind my love?" Lucius cut a piece of steak and took a bite after asking said question. Briefly noting that the house elf had cooked his steak almost perfectly. Almost.

"Well, the Quidditch World Cup is this year. I know how much Draco loves the games. The look on his face every time he goes flying is proof enough" She smiled at her son. Who smiled back. Lucius looked to his wife. Whipping his mouth clean with a napkin. "Actually I rather like that idea. It would do the boy some good to get out. "

"Father, " Draco chimed in. "I was wondering if I could get something while we were out as well" His father's gaze came over to him once more and he flinched a bit. Taking a deep breath he stared at his father firmly. As he was taught to always look someone in the eye when you really want to be respected.

"I want that potion making set I saw in this wizard magazine. It said it's one of a kind. It could help me practice, so that one day...." He started to trail of, unable to keep his gaze with his fathers. "… I will be ready to take over the family business."

There was a brief bit of silence. Then Lucius smiled as his wife placed her hand on his. Wrapping her fingers with his. "That sounds like a great idea, Draco. Don't you think so Lucius?" She gave his hand a squeeze. This brought Lucius out of his awkward pause and he nodded. "Yes but of course. Go get cleaned up Draco. We can get the set today."

"Really??" Draco almost hopped out of his chair with excitement, but a look from his father set him straight. "I mean. Thank You, Father. Mother" he stood up from his chair and inclined his head. Then quickly ran out of the room. "No running Draco!" His mother called after him but he was already in a full run and out of the room.

"That boy, I swear" said Narcissa. "Proud Lucius?"

The man looked to his wife with a smirk. "Of course he wants to be like his father. Though his face could use some work." Lucius stated as a matter of fact. He took a sip from his wine goblet, Narcissa lifting his hand to her lips. "Your incorrigible. Just be happy about it. It's not a weakness". Lucius turned to her. He kissed her hand in return. "The love for my Wife and Son will never be a weakness"

A dark and sinister voice rang out in the dining hall. "Oh I doubt that very much, Lucius"

 

\---------------

 

Both Malfoy's quickly jumped from their seats, wands out as they looked around the room. Their eyes settled on a figure sitting at the end of the opposite end of the table. He was tall. Well built. He looked to be in his 40s or 50s. He had an otherworldly handsomeness about him. They knew though. They both felt a cold chill rise on their backs. Lucius stepped so he was slightly in front of his wife.

"How are you here.... You look so..."  
"Young?" The man laughed. "I am as you see Lucius. Of course it's magic that keeps this appearance mind you. I find it much easier to manipulate people in this state. What do you think?"  
Lucius did not respond. Instead he moved so he was completely in front of his wife.

"Now really Lucius. If I wanted to kill you and your wife. Or your darling little boy. You know I would have by now. Stop cowering like a fool and sit back down. " He gestured to the table. Waiting.

Lucius seriously considered attacking the man in front of him, but fear. A fear of what he may do to him..to his wife? To Draco if he did so stayed his hand. This man. This wizard was Lord Voldemort in the flesh. Not a memory or a ghost. This was the man himself. Inspiring in the way he held himself. This was without a doubt the most terrifying person Lucius ever had the pleasure of meeting. His very presence was chilling him to the bone. He could feel the same reaction from his wife behind him. She was scared to.  
"I'm waiting Lucius" Voldemort raised one brow at them in annoyance. "I don't like to be kept waiting".

Lucius quickly moved into his seat. Narcissa took hers as well. Both of them placed their wands on the table.

"Good" Voldemort said standing up and moving his robes so they billowed behind him.  
"Now let us get down to business shall we." He almost hissed the word.

Lucius went to speak but the Lord cut him off. "No Lucius I will speak. Then you will answer me. Understand?" Lucius glanced at his wife then back to Voldemort and nodded.  
"Excellent." He placed his hands behind his back and grinned. It sent a shiver down Narcissa's spine. It was a terrifying grin.

"Now let's see. Yes I have returned. Much to many, many a wizards dismay. I Lord Voldemort have returned." He paused. "At least that is what I would like to say. For now. My movements will remain in the shadows as they have for the last 8 years. I come to you today Lucius as a sort of peace offering." He glanced from one Malfoy to the other. They both gulped, waiting.

"I come here today. To offer you my forgiveness. My forgiveness for not seeking me out. For throwing in with those who would seek to destroy me. To forgive you out of all my unloyal Death Eaters for abandoning the cause once I was...." He seemed stuck on the word. "Setback." He finally said.

"Accept my forgiveness Lucius and you will once more be in my good graces. Granted of course that you can prove yourself to be my Loyal servant once more" Voldemort's gaze came onto Lucius. They locked eyes.

A million and one thoughts ran through Lucius head. He had spent so long already turning his family name back into one that could be respected by all. Not just those among the pure-blood but even those he saw as lesser. This allowed him to move freely. To come and go as he pleased. To make sure his family always came out on top. Now the Dark Lord had returned to him. He was no fool. He knew why the Dark Lord wanted him. Lucius had connections in the ministry and a hand in all other sorts of governmental offices. That was his pride. Always the power behind everything. Security for his family.

This was yet another opportunity though. More power. If the Dark Lord had indeed come back. If he indeed was willing to forget Lucius disloyalty in the past and move on. Then the Dark Lord would be of great use. Again Lucius was nobody's fool. He noted the fear in his heart at what would happen to his family if he refused as well. With a quick glance at his loving wife who gripped his hand tightly. He nodded and matched his gaze with the Dark Lord. Then stood letting go of his wife's hand. The sound of his chair moving back echoed in the dinner hall. He bowed his head.

"I am and always will be your Loyal Servant. Lord Voldemort. My Master. I live to serve at even the whisper of your commands"

Voldemort smiled a wicked smile that sent a chill down Narcissa's spine once more. She didn't like it, but she would follow her husband unto death do they part.

\--------------

Draco was so excited. Father was going to buy him the potion set he wanted. Then at some point they would get to see the Quidditch World Cup. He was so very very excited. He stopped just outside the door to his room though. He took a deep breath.

"Remember Draco. You’re a Malfoy. A Malfoy always keeps an even head. They don't gallivant around and jump for joy." He held his finger up as if to imitate his father. Then laughed as he opened the door to his room.

"Hello, you must be Draco"

A girl. About the same age as him was sitting in his chair. She had black hair that went just down past her shoulders, it was a bit messy. Some of her bangs were held back by a green hair pin that seemed to match her similarly colored almond shaped eyes. She sat as like a noblewoman of the highest status would sit when staring down at her subjects. Leg's crossed. Shoulder's back but firm. A knowing smirk on her tiny lips. For such a small girl she held herself with a pride that he had only ever seen from his own mother.

She was dressed in jeans and a long sleeve, very nice looking shirt. The arms rolled up to her elbows. A ring that Draco's eyes went to for a brief moment adorned her right index finger. Unsure why the ring unsettled him. His eyes came back up to her and she just stared at him. No. She stared into him. Draco felt like he was staring down his father right now. He was sitting in judgment by someone better than him, but that was impossible he thought. She was clearly the same age as him and he was a Malfoy how dare she look down on him. He strode across the room to the girl and pointed his finger at her.

"Who the Bloody Hell are you? And why are you in my Room? How did you get in here? Are you one of the servant's kids? If so I will have your entire family hunted down for this intrusion of my room. I am Draco Malfoy and this will not be tolerated. Do you hear me!" Draco was shouting so much he was red in the face by the time he was done. _"There,"_ He thought. _"That will show her to look down on me like that filthy servant girl"_

A giggle. That was the only sound she made. So soft and innocent was it that it caused Draco to pull back from her. The red gone from his face. Replaced by confusion. The girl simply stared at him. Then after a moment she stood up. She was a little shorter than Draco, but her eyes never left his. If she wasn't being so annoying at the moment he might even find her cute in an odd way.

"Is that anyway to treat a guest? And a Lady at that." She let out another soft giggle. That was getting annoying he thought. Before Draco could respond. She placed her right index finger to his lips. His eyes going looking inward at it and the ring upon it. He swore he recognized that symbol from somewhere.

"You are right though. I seem to have upset you in some way. So please let me introduce myself." She pulled her hand back and placed it on her hip. She threw her hair back and smiled. "My name is Ashley Riddle. Daughter of Tom Riddle. I am in your room because my Papa is downstairs talking with your father about important business and I did not want to interfere." She moved passed him and closed the door to the room.

"As for how I got in here. I flew in the window." She gestured to the window with a nod. Draco looked at his open window with confusion.

"You.. You flew in? How? I don't see a Broom"  
She giggled again. Yep still annoying him.

"That's because I don't need one. See" She held her hands out to her side and began to float. Draco's eyes went wide. "Wow that's cool" He said out loud. He caught himself and scoffed. "I mean whatever. I can do that too".

She landed and laughed. "I'm sure you can"

Her laugh was so annoying. It was both condescending and arrogant all while being adorable. It was very confusing feeling that Draco had never experienced before.

"Show me" She said suddenly right in front of him. Draco jumped back.

"Wow you are really skittish. I heard the Malfoy's were a proud family. That never back down. They were no cowards my father said." She said all of this crossing her arms and turning sideways with a smirk.

"of course we aren't cowards. I mean I just..." He trailed off again. Unsure of himself.

"Hey" Her voice came to him. He looked to her. "I can show you instead okay?"

"Huh" She ran over and grabbed his hand. He turned beat red. "Come!"

She pulled him over to the window by his hand. "Wait what are you doing."

  
"I'm going to show you what its like to fly. Trust me you will love it. Besides you look like you could use some air. Your really red." Draco looked away, embarrassed. Causing him to turn even more red. Just before he got the courage to say something though. She had jumped and pulled him with her. They were now both standing on the windowsill together. Draco looked down. It was a far drop.

"Now wait hold on. Um I was just kidding you know. I don't know how to fly yet."

"I know" She gripped his hand tighter. "That's why I will show you"

"No wait. I don't think" He didn't get to finish his sentence before he was pulled from the windowsill by Ashley. The two of them started falling fast. Draco would of screamed had he not be so terrified in that moment. He closed his eyes and all he could think about was he wish he had his mother to save him.

A warm feeling wrapped itself around him. He did not hit the ground hard like he had thought he would. He slowly opened his eyes. He could feel the rush of the wind on his face. He looked around. The girl from before was holding onto him. Her arms wrapped around his stomach. She was stronger then she looked he thought.

"You can see everything from here Draco" She said with excitement in her voice. Draco looked around. She was right. Everything looked so small. Yet he could see so far. The town, the lake, the manor. All of it looked so cool from up there. Ashley flew them around high above the town. Draco started smiling.

"This... this is amazing!"

"See I told you. Still want to hunt my family down?" She said with hints of sarcasm. Draco actually laughed.

"No, I think I will hold off the hunt for now. You seem to not be so bad." She giggled in response. Less annoying to him this time.

The two flew around for what seemed like hours. Ashley told Draco about her father. Apparently he and his own father go way back. Before Draco or she were even born. Draco asked her all sorts of magical questions. He found out she was trained in all sort of things he hadn't even thought about yet. I mean for 10 years old this girl could rival his mother in magical knowledge he thought. She said she would be more than happy to teach him what she knew. For the first time Draco felt like he was with someone his at least his equal.

Ashley found out from Draco all about the sport quidditch as Draco enthusiastically explained the rules. He even invited her to come with him to the World Cup in a few months. That is if her father would let her. She happily agreed and the two sailed on back to Malfoy manor.

 

\-------------

 

When the two of them arrived back at Malfoy Manor. Draco's father and a man Draco could only assume was Ashley's father were waiting for them on the front lawn. Ashley zoomed in and set Draco down. Then she herself moved over and landed in her father's arms who hugged her tightly.

"Papa, I made a new friend I think"

"Well isn't that wonderful my dear. See Lucius I told you they would be great friends."

The look on Lucius face was unreadable, but his inner turmoil said it all. The girl. That was her. His daughter. She looked nothing like him and yet. He caught her eyes for just a moment and he could see the mask she wore over her sinister guise. Much like her father she was always thinking. Planning something.

He looked to his own son. "Are you alright Draco?"

"Of course Father. Flying is so much fun" Draco looked up at his father with the biggest smile ever. Lucius just sort of scoffed and looked back to Lord Voldemort. Draco looked down. Thinking he had done something wrong. He put on his best Malfoy face.

"So, my Lord. Now that our children have met and I have received your instruction what next is in store for you." Lucius spoke with the utmost respect toward Ashley's father. Draco was surprised by this. He had never seen his father, shake like that. It was subtle but Draco could tell. He had always watched his father and tried to imitate his stance and posture as best he could. His father was afraid.

"Ahh, I believe I'm going to return home for now. I have much more to plan Lucius."

"Papa, " Ashley poked her father's cheek to get his attention. "Draco has invited me to the Quidditch World Cup. It sounds like a fascinating game. Can I go?" She looked at her father with those adorable eyes pleading with him.

Lucius glanced at his son who would not meet his gaze. Draco sensing something was not right. Had he made a mistake again?

"Why of course you can my Dear." He looked to Lucius. "I trust your fine with that Lucius"

"Yes of course My Lord." He bowed his head.

"There that settles it."

"Yay" Ashley hugged her father tightly and then jumped from his arm. She ran over to Draco and stuck out her hand. "It was nice meeting you Draco. I look forward to seeing you again." Draco shook her hand less than enthusiastically.

"You as well Ashley."

"Next time maybe I will show you how to fly yourself" She giggled once more. Yeah that was still annoying he thought.

She looked up at Lucius and smiled with a curtsey. He in turn bowed his head. "My Lady" he said with respect.

\-----------------------

Later that night in Malfoy Manor.

"Draco there are some things your father and I need to discuss with you."

The Malfoy family sat at the dining table once more. This time with no food in front of them, but Lucius still had a goblet of wine with him. As did Narcissa. Draco was sipping on some juice.

"Of course Mother. What is it?"

That Night. The youngest Malfoy was told more of his family history then ever before. They told him of the things his parent would do to survive and what he to was called upon to do to aid in their families survival. That night any innocence that may have come from Draco Malfoy was stained black. As the realization of the situation hit him and overwhelmed him to his very soul.

 

\-----------------------

_Godric's Hollow – The Former Potter Residence – Now Riddle Residence._

Ashley lie in her room drawing pictures in the air with her finger. Snakes, wolves, owls, rats, and ravens. She couldn't decide on what to pick. Father told her she could pick one before she went to school and he would get it for her. It was a hard choice picking just one animal to be your companion. Father liked his snakes. She liked them to, just she wasn't obsessed with them. She liked wolves though. Proud creatures. In a pack they were a dangerous opponent, but even alone. A lone wolf could survive anything. She wasn't sure they would allow it at this school though.

Ashley turned over and picked up the book she had next to her. A book titled Hogwarts: A History. She cracked it open and began reading more on the school she was hopeful to attend next year. The school was very famous and currently it had one of it's most famous people as it's headmaster. Albus Dumbledore. She scowled at the name as she read it. He was her enemy. The reason her father was so messed up. It was all his fault. If not for this man. This wizard her father wouldn't have to resort to all these horrible things. If he had simply stayed out of her father's way the world would be better for it. Ashley in a fit threw the book across the room and flipped back over. "Hmph. Stupid old man"

\--------

 

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - The Headmaster's Office of Albus Dumbledore_

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk. He was looking over some paperwork regarding next years students. When there was movement at his door. Someone was coming up his staircase. He adjust his spectacles and waited continuing his work. The door opened and in came Severus Snape. The man looked a little worse for wear.

"Headmaster. I have some news to report you. News that I believe you're going to want to hear."

Albus sat back in his chair and looked at Snape over the top of his glasses. "Yes Severus?" His voice cracking with age, but full of a wisdom born of that same said age.

Severus stalked over to the headmaster's desk. "There have been rumors of "his" return". There was a bit of silence.

"And?"

"And? Headmaster you must understand if he has indeed returned already we must be prepared for this."

"In that Severus. You are my preparation"

"What?"

"I want you to find out what he seeks. I know he will trust you. You are clever and I am sure I don't need to remind you of why he must be stopped again."

Snape paused. His face expressionless. "As you say Headmaster. My news comes from a source I'm sure is going to be working with the man. I will attempt to appease the Dark Lord."

The Headmaster simply nodded.

\----------

Sometime Later

Albus stood atop the highest tower of Hogwarts and waited. Tonight he would see an old student and enemy. As if the mere thought of the man could conjure him up. There was a loud whooshing noise and a cloud of darkness descended down onto the top of the tower and landed behind him.

"Hello Tom" Albus turned to greet his former pupil and now Dark Lord. "I see you have not lost your flair for the dramatic."

A deep laugh full of malice and hatred echoed from where Tom, no Lord Voldemort now stood. Albus noted his rather young looking appearance.

"Afraid of what you might see in the mirror Tom?" Albus said plainly.

"Oh no, Headmaster. I simply prefer this look for the moment. You don't like it?" He stepped forward more into the moonlight. Giving Albus a better look. It was shocking to see Tom Riddle as his young adult self. Still full of all that darkness.

"You had Severus arrange this meeting and he is not dead so that must mean you have greater plans then petty revenge."

"Of course I do." He strode forward and looked out over Hogwarts. Albus turned and did the same. The two men standing side by side.

"Severus can keep his life... for now. I know he does not truly work for me. Not yet. I am nobody's fool. Dumbledore." His former professor said nothing. The wind whipping his beard about.

"Still he has his uses. So, seeing as you cannot kill me and I am not yet powerful enough to kill you here and now. I purpose a truce of sorts."

This acquired Albus's attention quite a bit. He had fully expected to be embroiled in a battle with Tom tonight.

"Yes you heard me. A truce. This truce will give us both time to figure out how to defeat the other. I will regain my powers and you will try to stop me. In the meantime." Voldemort turned to Dumbledore. "You will accept my daughter into your School."

That sentence shocked Albus even more. If he wasn't in good health he was sure he would have had a heart attack at that moment. "You have a child Tom?"

"Adoption" He said shrugging. "What can I say the moment struck me like lighting." He grinned that charismatic grin of his as lightning struck somewhere in the background.

"These are my terms Albus"

He turned and paced across from the Headmaster

"I will not harm any students of Hogwarts. So long as they don't go looking for it" He held up one finger.

"You will allow my daughter to attend your school. Where she will learn. This puts her in a safe place while I do my own planing." Albus knew that wasn't the only reason and even that reason seemed like to much for someone who could not love.

"This gives you a chance to right your mistakes even. I have raised her. She is my daughter. Every bit as charming and powerful as I will ever be. If you can turn her from me. You win. You win all of my secrets that I have imparted unto her."

He came back over to Albus. "Sound like a deal. Old Friend?" The wide devious smile that Voldemort gave the Headmaster in that moment was one for the history books. After contemplating it a moment. Dumbledore nodded. Peering over the tops of his glasses at the man.

"Alright Tom. I will play your game. Know this though should my students come unto harm from you. I will not hesitate to end you."

"Oh empty threats, unbecoming of you Dumbledore" Voldemort shook his finger from side to side in shame.

"Have a goodnight" He laughed as his form was engulfed in shadow and he flew off into the distance.

Dumbledore thought for the briefest of moments that maybe, just maybe. He could find a way to redeem Tom Riddle after all. At least he hoped. Otherwise he was making another mistake. Another grave mistake and this time he may not live long enough for it to haunt only him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter was both fun to write and extremely terrifying to write all at the same time. I still feel a bit off when it comes to Snape and Albus. Hopefully that will change. Thanks again to Aenessa for editing this chapter for me. I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> More to come Soon!


	4. A Trip Down Memory Lane

_July 24th , 1991 - Godric's Hollow – Riddle Residence_

  
"Why?" Ashley stated sitting opposite her father who sat in his own rather comfy chair. He was laid back lounging in it, one leg raised over the other. One of the house elves stood holding a plate of food for him. He was idly picking at it now and then. Ashley's insistent questioning of her father's reasons for not coming to Diagon Alley with her distracting him from enjoying his food.

"I told you. Albus has set up a helpful sort to aid you in your shopping."

"But WHY?" She said standing up in a huff. "I don't get it. It's not like you would be in danger there. Nobody knows who you are and those who do would be wise to stay clear. I won't have people harassing my only father!" She crossed her arms tightly and pouted.

"I mean at least send me with Malfoy or something. I mean really."

Voldemort stared at his daughter for a moment. She was being insufferable about this and while he found her pouting face adorable for some reason. He needed to put his foot down on this one. "Young Lady remember to whom you are speaking."

Her eyes went wide for a brief moment and then she turned and kneeled. "My apologies father. I let my emotions get the better of me." She lowered her head, unable to meet his gaze. There was a brief silence then out of the corner of her eye she saw his hand motion for her to stand. She did as instructed. Looking to her father. Who had a smile on his face.

"I understand your frustration at having to be chaperoned by a moron who is far beneath you, but this is part of my deal with Albus. You do remember our deal, yes?" She nodded in response. "Good. Then tomorrow you will go to the Leaky Cauldron and you will meet the man known as Hagrid." Voldemort smirked at saying the man, or rather half-man's name.

"He is a Half-Giant oaf of a man you can't miss him." 

Ashley made a coughing noise like she might. "Really a Half-Giant. Gross. That's just disgusting"

"Quite" He said in reply, taking a bite of food from his plate. "Still he served his purpose back in the day."

"Oh?" Ashley moved closer to her father placing her hands on his leg and looking at him with curiosity.

There it was again. Voldemort could feel it every time his daughter got close or touched him. The need to protect her. He really couldn't quite pin point why that was, but he shrugged the feeling away nonetheless and continued.

"Yes it is a rather riveting tale if I do say so myself. The fool was easily manipulated into being a decent scapegoat. " Ashley stood on her tiptoes. Eyes sparkling for details. Voldemort laughed, cackling almost.

"Alright I will tell you the tale, but first sit. Eat." 

She quickly turned and went back to her seat and lifted her plate from the other house elf that had been holding her food and proceeded to dig in. Glancing at her father for him to start. He raised a brow and smirked. "Well you see It all began with something called the Chamber of Secrets....."

 

\-------------------------

 

Ashley found herself highly annoyed. She sat at a table inside the Leaky Cauldron waiting for this Hagrid. Whom at this point she had decided was going to be fun to be around after all. Her father's story of how he had used Hagrid as the fall guy for his plan to help rid the school of muggles had been quite fun to listen to. Yet she found something curious in his tale. Something her father seemed to avoid discussing. What happened to the Basilisk? And the Acromantula?  
This Hagrid seemed to have a fascination for monstrous creatures though. Perhaps he could be of use in picking out a proper pet for her stay at Hogwarts. She still couldn't decide and she didn't want some random cat or frog. 

Then again she thought. "A cat wouldn't be so bad, but never a frog. Gross..." 

Before she could finish her thought. A waitress came over to her table. "Oh deary me. Are you lost young lady?" The waitress eyed her up a bit. No doubt she found Ashley's clothing odd. She was dressed as a muggle. Sneakers, jeans, long sleeve shirt with the arms rolled up to her elbows. The top buttons undone a bit revealing a silver chain necklace. 

"No" She said pointedly eyeing the well endowed women. She briefly glanced at herself and thought. "One day!"

"Are you sure. You don't really match the sort that come through here." She said in a very jovial manor. Perhaps trying to ease Ashley's obvious uncomfortableness about waiting for someone in this dark and dank pub.

"Yes, I am waiting for my...." She paused, having never been told what to call Hagrid to others. She shrugged. "..guide." She said with apprehension in her voice.

"I see. Does this guide have a name?"

"Um, Hagrid I believe was the man's name."

"Oh Hagy. Yes a right regular in here he is." She said leaning on the table. "Though I didn't know he had any kids."

"He doesn't... I think" She said shrugging again. Hoping something would save her from his awkward conversation.

"I see," The waitress continued. "So what ya waiting on ol'Hagy for? Huh?"

Ashley let out a deep sigh. The waitress raised her face in clear offense. Ashley ignored this. "I'm waiting for the bloody half-giant so that he can escort me to the Alley and help me acquire my school things for when I head off to Hogwarts later this year. Now if your done being a nosy busy body. " The women looked to want to interrupt her with a very offended look on her face. Ashley folded her hands in front of herself.

"I would love a glass of milk and some privacy please. If you can manage to do all that without stopping to stick your nose in someone else business on the way." Ashley met the older woman's eyes and smiled at her with her best and most winning smile. "That would be most appreciated."

"Why you little-" Ashley's eyes narrowed at the women. Then she sat back as a large man came up behind her.

"Oi now. I think it best if you don't finish that statement." A large hand came down on the waitress shoulder. She turned and looked up at Rubeus Hagrid. "Oh Hagy"

"Ello. Now I didn't quite catch all that, but maybe it be best if get going before the lovely lady here kicks ye out o dis Pub huh?" Hagrid was clearly addressing Ashley and trying to diffuse the situation. Ashley smirked and leaned forward resting her chin on one hand. She looked at the waitress.

"Still waiting on that Milk" She purred.

"Alright that's it!" The waitress went to grab for Ashley, but Hagrid held her back with one of his meaty hands and pulled her away. Careful not to hurt the women as she flailed about. "Now, Now Hey. Don't let a child get to you like that. Come now. I'm sorry about her alright. She's not used to people."

He set himself between the women and Ashley and sighed. The women still fuming walked away. Many of the bar patrons were watching with looks that covered the entire spectrum. Interest, boredom, questions, and disgust. The last likely being that such an unmanned child was in there. Acting like she owned the place. Those type of looks increased as Ashley shouted out.

"Please don't forget the Milk. Still growing and all that" She giggled and laughed whole heatedly as Hagrid turned around with a look of resigned defeat. He took a seat. Which impressively took up about 3 normal seats.

"Professor Dumbledore said you might be a handful." Hagrid stated looking at the young girl now sitting next to him. Ashley was still whipping tears from her eyes when she looked up at her new companion. She took him in. He was a mountain of a man. Bushy hair and bearded. His eyes were honest and she could tell he was a kind and gentle soul at heart. Just as she had gleaned from her father's not so flattering tale of the man's stupidity from last night.

"Oh, Handful doesn't even begin to describe me." She stuck her hand out and up at him. "Hi, I am Ashley Riddle."

Hagrid paused for a moment. Dumbledore had warned him but he had not really prepared himself to hear the name. Riddle. Tom Riddle. The man who least of all things got him expelled, but then went on to become the most vile and evil wizard of all time. Voldemort. Even thinking the name gave Hagrid chills. Yet here he was sitting with the man's daughter. How that man could have a daughter after what he did to the Potter family wasn't fair.

"Are you just going to be rude? Father said you were unrefined but you do have manners right?" She stated keeping her hand where it was.

"Ay, sorry" Hagrid took the girls hand and shook it gently. "Rubeus Hagrid, Grounds Keeper of Hogwarts."

"Nice to finally meet you Hagrid" She pulled her hand back. "I feel like I should say this now."

Hagrid looked at the girl curiously. "I know the story about you and father." Hagrid sort of froze and looked away. His fist clenching on the table. "Of course that arse would tell his daughter about all of that." He thought. He wasn't expecting the next part though.

"What he did was cruel." She placed her hand on his fist. Her tiny hand only really covering one finger. "and while he has no remorse for his deed. Know that I will be better than that. I won't hold it over you or anything like that. You're to be one of the people watching over me from this day forward. So I would rather develop my own opinions."

She smiled. Hagrid sort of looked at her with a few tears forming in his eyes.

"Sucker." Ashley thought. "Almost to easy." She patted his hand a bit and then pulled back still smiling. This was her plan after all. Hagrid was the perfect test subject for her false face. A thing Narcissa had been talking to her about during her lessons on how to be more... ladylike. A lady never put all her cards on the table after all. So for now she would let Hagrid think she was remorseful about what her father had done and see if it held.

"Well that is mighty mature of you for one so young. Of course I ought not lie and say I don't hold a grudge against your father but what kind of adult would I be if I held it against his lovely daughter." Hagrid smiled with his attempt at a compliment. 

Ashley smiled and nodded. "I am indeed adorable."

"Not lacking for confidence there are Ye?"

"Nope. It's in the blood"

"I suppose yer right."

"Hey!" Ashley suddenly stood up and looked around the table.

"What?" Hagrid looked worriedly around.

"I still haven't got my milk!" She pouted.

Hagrid just stared at her in disbelief.

 

\------------------------------

 

_Diagon Alley_

  
Ashley stuck close to Hagrid once they had entered Diagon Alley. She had never been before so it was a wonder with all these young witches and wizards doing all their school shopping. Meanwhile others were just doing regular shopping. So many magical folk in one place. She absentmindly rubbed the ring her father gave her. Hagrid seemed to notice her uncomfortableness and lightly touched her shoulder. She looked up at him and they exchanged looks and she nodded. Excited at what he was proposing.

"Much better" She said aloud as she sat atop one of Hagrid's shoulder as he walked through the alley. People parting quickly for the half-giant. Just because she was trying to earn his trust didn't’t mean she couldn't enjoy herself. This was the best.

"Oh what's that?" She pointed at a shop that had several small creatures running about it. As well as several others in cages. Owls and the like.

Hagrid began to explain, "Well that be the owl emporium. No better place to get an Owl for all your postal needs."

"And that?"

"Ollivanders"

"And that?"

"The Magical Menagerie"

"And-" She was cut off by Hagrid lifting her off his shoulder and setting her down. "Now if we keep that up with you pointing out shops we will be here all day."

She shrugged. It was nice to get out of the house. Her father was being usually secretive recently so she didn't see him much. While Draco was busy with family obligations so he couldn't play either. She sighed.

"Alright, so what first then oh he of giant knowledge?" She said sarcastically.

"Mayhaps you be toning that down a bit?"  
"Not sure I know that spell yet. I will be sure to look into it. Giant shrinking." She smiled. Hagrid let out a billowing laugh and placed her back on her feet while motioning for her to follow. She skipped along after him humming a tune.

The two of them headed for Gringotts. Ashley needed to make a withdraw from her private funds to buy her school things. Her father had setup her own vault for her.

Something she was very happy with. Especially once she finally got to see inside it and how much gold she had. She squealed in so much excitement it startled both Hagrid and the goblin with them. Ashley loved money. In all of it's facets. You could buy almost anything with it. As she was putting some of her treasure in a bag to carry for shopping purposes she realized something and turned to Hagrid.

"Wand!" 

"Huh?"

"Need a wand. Now! That is first." Ashley had just remember that she can now finally have her own wand. 

"O, yeah of course if you would like. I need to pick something up from another vault first remember?"

"Oh, right." She said deflating in her excitement. Hagrid had mentioned something about that. After she was finished the trio headed down the vaults to another one. Vault 713. Ashley wasn't really curious as to what Hagrid was getting tell she noticed the vault in question was a high security vault. After the goblin opened said vault, Hagrid stepped inside and picked up a single small package on a pedestal inside. He turned to her on the way out and grind.

"Don't supposed you keep this between us?"

"Of course Hagrid" She smiled. She was going to ask what it was, but decided against that for now. The two left Gringotts after that and went off shopping. Which quickly distracted Ashley from the item in question.

 

\------------------------

 

Ashley now stood inside Ollivanders. After getting lost in Diagon for a few hours buying essentials she remembered that she wanted her wand first. She had let herself get to caught up in new and shiny stuff. She mused for a moment that she was allowed some leeway she was only 11 after all. Father would be fine with it.

She stepped up to the old desk at the front of the store and tapped the little bell on it. Hoping to get Mr. Ollivander's attention quickly.

"Ahh a customer. Welcome to Ollivanders. I am Garrick Ollivander. Owner of this fine establishment. I assume you are here for your first wand judging by your age?" The man had these pale silvery eyes that stared into her. It made her rather uncomfortable at the moment. She stepped forward and around his desk. Looking at all the shelves and shelves of wands.

"Do be careful dear." He said after her. He followed her a ways back curious as to what she may be looking for. The wand always chooses the wizard. Perhaps there was one that already called to her. He was a little startled when she said, "You sold a wand to my father." She paused. Looking back at the old man. Her green eyes flashing in the low light of the room.

"I likely have. Who was he my dear girl?"

"Oh he had several names back in the day." She mused trailing her fingertips across the boxes of wands. She could feel them inside. Tingling at her touch. Each of them reacting in strange ways that she didn't quite understand but could still feel. Mr. Ollivander watched closely. Partially stunned by the wand reactions she got. Several of them he could tell wanting to leap out to her hand. While others stayed perfectly still in their boxes rejecting her. A curious thing that one so young would have so much latent magical power. Before he could get lost in his own mind on all the things that could mean in regards to wands and their owners he moved closer to the girl.

"Is their a particular wand you are looking for my dear? I'll have you know it’s the wand that chooses the wizard in most cases. If your looking to test yourself on a similar wand of your fathers. I need only his name I should be able to find something similar?" He moved so he could see her face and smiled. She returned the smile, but something was unsettling to him about it.

"Yes sorry. Tom. Tom Riddle" A chill ran down Garrick's spine. He stepped back from the girl a look of shock coming to his face. "I'm sorry I must of-"

"No you heard correct." She cut him off. A sweet and innocent smile trailing her lips and she moved closer. "My father is Tom Riddle. Also known as Lord Voldemort" The old man about had a heart attack at that statement. The name causing all manor of horrific memory upon him. Still his curiosity got the better of him and he straightened himself out. Ashley noted his resolve to stand firm. 

"Right well. I believe I know which wand you are looking for then" He moved down a few isles of wands and climbed up on a ladder to retrieve a black box from high on a shelf. Ashley continued to look around the room. Garrick returned with the box shaking a bit. He motioned to the front of the store. She followed giggling at how uneasy she made the man.

"Now, here try that" He pulled the wand out for her and handed it to her. She gripped it tightly in her hand. The wand vibrated in her hand and then she suddenly dropped it as it burned her hand something fierce. She let out a shriek of pain and fell to her knees. She clutched at her chest as she felt a hot pain.

"Well that was mostly unexpected."

"Mostly!?" She shouted up at him. Garrick jumped back a bit. Fixing his coat. 

"Yes well as you well already know that wand is your....." He paused. "Is the brother wand of his wand."

"Yes I know that you old fool, explain. Now" 

Garrick Ollivander weighed his options for a moment then with a sigh he began to explain. "You see. The wand chooses the wizard as I have said. It seems the... darkness inside you very apparent to this wand." He picked it up off the ground and placed it back in the box. "It deems you unworthy"

Ashley stood up in a huff. She brushed her pant legs off of the dust from the floor and rubbed her sore palm a bit. "I still want it!" She demanded. Garrick sighed. "If you wish to purchase the wand. I will not stop you, but I recommend you chose another for practical use my dear. Otherwise you will be wandless for quite sometime I fear."

She gave him a very annoyed glance. "Hmph, what ever you say oh wise one." She peered around the room for a moment. She at this point had dropped all pretense of being the sweet naive girl. This old man was to sharp for that and much too afraid of her name. She took a deep breath and stepped forward looking at all of the isles of wands.

"I need power. I need a wand that will match any other. One that will aid me in my goals and allow me to dominate those lesser than I. Which of you believe yourself to be worthy of that?"

Garrick was taken aback by that for several moments. Wands chose the wizard as he always said but never like this. They weren't sentient beings and yet he could feel it. The magic in the room it rose like a prickle on the back of his neck. Then suddenly one of the boxes shattered into tiny pieces and a wand flew from that spot into her waiting right hand.

Both Ashley and Mr. Ollivander stared at the wand in her hand. It was furnished black. About 10 inches long and it felt warm to the touch. Clearly it had been made a long time ago as it was still very dusty even after that display. It almost made a low roaring sound to Ashley's ears as it vibrated comfortably in her hand. She smiled.  
Ollivander on the other hand did not smile. That wand was an experimental one he had made almost 50 years ago after the legendary duel between Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald. A follower of Gellert with more money than sense had demanded he make a wand from Elder and put a Dragonheart string inside as it's core. Ollivander would've refused had his curiosity not gotten the better of him. He had to put the wand away in his stock when the man reportedly ended up in Azkaban shortly after it was finished. 

"Um, young lady. One moment. I don't think--"

"It's perfect." She turned to Ollivander with a smile. This smile was different though. If Ollivander had to guess it was genuine happiness. After a moment he resigned himself.

"Alright Then." He was unable to break the girls heart again. So he let her purchase both wands.

\------------------

Ashley was now happily skipping through the Alley ways as she had bought a nifty little holster for her wand that was now placed at her right hip for ease of access. Oh the spell work she would be able to do now. The excitement literally coming off her in waves of magic. Suddenly she stopped as she spotted a girl being accosted by several not so friendly looking individuals. She waited a moment to see how it would play out. The girl had curly brown hair, brown eyes and light complexion. The other interesting thing was that she was dressed like Ashley.

"Muggle clothing" She whispered to herself. Knowing full well what that meant. She wondered where her parents were. Or her chaperone. "Perhaps she got separated?" Ashley pondered these things as she found herself walking toward the group.

\----------

 

"Now listen hear girly. This ain't no place for your kind you understand?" A man wearing shabby robes and a very obvious balding spot atop his head was pointing an accusatory finger at the young girl. She recognized the symbol on his robes. He was a member of the sacred twenty-eight. Which family exactly escaped her at the moment.

She looked at the other one. He seemed to be an unimportant half-blood.

"Mudbloods like you will ruin everything around here. Now where are your stupid muggle parents so I can show them their proper place huh?" He said with so much mirth you could almost see it come from his mouth. In fact Ashley was sure he had just spit on the poor girl. On the girls part though she stared defiantly up at the man.

"You have no right to decide who can and not be a witch or wizard. From everything I've read most pure-bloods are actually half blooded now anyway. Something about to much inbreeding. In fact if you track the history of the most prestigious family lines you will find a muggle-born or two in there. By marriage or otherwise. Besides Hogwarts accepts all students from what I understand and I don't think you’re a teacher there either. Judging by your attire your just some lazy adult picking on a little girl who's just trying to find her way back to her parents so she can finish her shopping. I still have to pick up my cauldrons you know. Need to make sure I have each correct size or...."

Ashley stopped for a moment. Listening to the girl go on and on and on. The two men seemed to be bewildered by her statements and accusations of false blood, interrupting a student, being small minded. All sort of things that honestly thought Ashley an 11 year old girl should not have said to an adult. At least not in a situation like this, but she had to give the little muggle-born credit. The man had completely lost his advantage. "Perhaps he would just walk away having been thoroughly embarrassed by a little girl?"

The man reach for his wand. "Why you smart mouthed little brat. I will show you who's small minded!"

"Of course he won't" Ashley said aloud. She rose a bit off the ground and sped down the way to the group of them. The smart mouthed girl ducking and trying to hide herself as the man went to sling a curse at her. Ashley got between the two of them though and blocked the spell with a wave of her right hand. A look of shock came over the man's face. His bodyguard like wizard moving to defend him bringing out his own wand. The two locked eyes and Ashley smiled.

Hermione for a brief moment was unsure of what was happening. She knew they were using magic but what really shocked her was the girl. She was floating.

"So, how do you want to do this Mister?" She came to a soft land still holding up her right hand. She didn't’t want to pull out her wand for this. It would be a waste to test it on these fools. Plus it would make for a fun story. Her wandless magic being far more powerful than the average wizard's normal wand magic.

"You're in a public place. Full of powerful witches and wizards of all sorts. You've just been spotted firing off curses at a poor defenseless muggle-born witch and your about to let your bodyguard fight an underage 11 year old witch." She smirked and lowered her hand. Both men flinched for some reason upon seeing that. "So again I say. How do you fools want to do this?"

After a brief moment. Both men put their wands away and after some choice whispered words the two of them left.  
"That’s what I thought." She waved after them. Had this been any other day, at any other moment. She would of killed them. While she blocked a spell for another, the spell was still going to hit her. Thus they dared to strike at her. Lucky for them she was in a good mood. With a sigh she turned to look at the girl, but just before she could say or do anything she found herself wrapped up in the girls arms. Her bushy brown hair covering her point of view. 

"Um" Ashley was unsure how to react. Having never been hugged quite that hard before. Especially by one of lesser blood. Then again she briefly thought about Dudley.

Quickly though she brushed the thought from her mind. It was never good to dwell on the past her father said.

"Thank You so much." The girl let go of her. They locked eyes and the girl smiled broadly. Ashley noted her teeth were basically perfect. Like shockingly perfect. It was sort of annoying.

"My name is Hermione Granger" She held out her hand. Ashley looked down at her hand for a moment. She contemplated snubbing the girl, but then she thought otherwise of it. She was muggle-born yes, but something about this girl intrigued Ashley. She was very clever. She took her hand warmly.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Ashley Riddle."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a lot of fun to write. Get bit more of a glance at Ashley's personality. Her relationship with her father and a possible friend. Look forward to more fun in the following chapter. Getting closer to the Train and then finally....the SORTING! Oh and something about a long awaited pet choice.
> 
> As usually Thank You to the lovely Aenessa for helping me with editing. Enjoy!


	5. With Friends Life These...

_July 25th, 1991 – Diagon Alley_

  
It was odd to Ashley. Sitting in the Leaky Cauldron once more. This time surrounded by many more people. Four new additions to be exact. What a sight they must seem to everybody.

After saving the muggle-born girl from those pure-blood lackeys. The girl began to tell Ashley all about how she had gotten separated from her parents in all the rush. She was trying to find directions back to the Leaky Cauldron so she had asked a few people, several had just brushed her off. This wasn't a surprise to Ashley as this Hermione screamed muggle-born. Most wizards while they would like to think they above prejudice are not so amicable.

Still this girl was interesting. She already knew so much about the magical world in such a short time. Apparently having quickly asked their guide to help her acquire any books she could on subjects regarding magic. It seems she was a bit of a bookworm. Not unlike Ashley herself really. Books were full of knowledge and experience. One never knew what mystery or wonder may lie in a book. Ashley had made this statement to the girl and she had beamed and nodded her head rapidly in agreement.

Ashley and the girl walked back down the Alley a ways as the girl continued to ramble on. At first it got on her nerves. For the girl never seemed to want to shut up, but it quickly grew on her as she realized why the girl was so talkative. She was both nervous and excited to have one her own age to talk to. Also given that Ashley had possibly saved her life. The girl seemed very intent on making a good impression. So, Ashley just smiled and listen actively. Most of what the girl talked about was all her excitement to practice the spells she had been reading about in some of the books she already had.

As the two of them came around a corner though. Heading back to the main strip to see if they could find her parents. Hermione asked about the wandless magic Ashley had performed before.

"What spell was that by the way? You used a physical movement of your hand so it was obviously wandless, but you also didn't say any words. Or perhaps I missed them?" She looked to Ashley inquisitively and with wonder.  
Ashley giggled a bit and stopped walking for a moment. "I'm surprised twice"

"Huh?" Hermione tilting her head to the side a bit confused.

"You've been talking about so many things at this point. I thought you might have forgotten about the incident all together."

Hermione blushed and looked away. "Well talking about other things keeps me distracted from you know the possibility that I could of died or gotten seriously hurt." She tapped her finger to her lips. "Then again, I might also have not been allowed to go to the school. That would of be the worst."

Ashley laughed even more this time. She was more worried about not getting to go to school? This girl was a little not right in the head. 

She muttered to herself, "Then again..." She paused looking at Hermione as she began to spout off all the possible outcomes of not getting to learn to control her magic and the repercussion that could have on the normal world.

"Hermione"

She stopped and looked at Ashley as if remember she was there. "Yes?"

"The spell I used was a simple defensive charm, though the more powerful the witch or wizard. The more powerful the charm obviously."

"Oh right of course. Then what about the flying?"

"Ahh figured you would notice that. Even if all I did was hover"

"Yes I noted that to, but I get the feeling you can do more than that. Correct?" 

Ashley nodded in response. "Yes. I have a natural talent for wandless, wordless, and flying magic."

"That sound really rare and difficult"

Ashley shrugged like it was no big deal. "I really wouldn't know. I've sort of always been this way. Papa says it's in the blood. He's a natural flyer too I think..." Her words trailed

off as she noticed Hermione beaming at her once more.   
"What? What is it? Is there something on my face?" She looked into a nearby window trying to catch her reflection. Hermione started laughing.

"I swear if those jerks marked my face I will-" A hand came over hers. She looked to the other girl.

"No your face isn't marked silly. I was just sort of in awe for a moment. You seem so very together for a girl who is the same age as me. I think"

Ashley stood up straight pulling her hand away. A little unsettled by being touched by the muggle-born again. Which moments like this kept reminded her what this girl was. She brushed it aside for the moment. 

"It's sort of comforting"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. Never really had many friends myself in regular school. So haven't had the chance to talk to lots of girls my age. It's sort of nice. Plus you saved me and we will be fellow classmates hopefully. Makes me all the more excited." She smiled a big smile with those perfect teeth again. They still kind of annoyed Ashley.

That's when it dawned on her. This girl was muggle-born. Like a genuine muggle-born. No magical family or parents. No cousins or aunts. No house elves. None of it. She was the odd kid in the muggle world because of latent magic it made her an outcast most likely. Similar to herself when she lived in that muggle town. Now here she was bright eyed and wondering if she would fit in. Already Hermione was seeing that she would not. For a brief moment Ashley's heart ached for the girl. 

Ashley put her hand on the girls shoulder. "Don't worry. If and when we see each other at school again. I'll be your friend." She smiled. Hermione seemed a little surprised by this statement but returned said smile. Before any more words could be said they both turned to the sounds of two voice shouting out.

"HERMIONE!" A man came running up to them, followed by a women. Ashley noticed the similarities between the three of them. She decided they must be her parents. Ashley took a few steps back out of the way. Hermione's mother embracing her. The father not to far behind.

"Mom. Dad. Oh my gosh. " She hugged them tightly. Her mother fixing her hair.

"Are you alright? Where did you get off to? Your filthy!" Hermione's mother started raving about all sorts of things. Took a few minutes for Mr. Granger to calm her down. After a few moments Hermione turned to look at Ashley.

"I was attacked by some very unfriendly fellows and this girl helped me. She saved my life." Both parents looked over to Ashley with surprise on their faces. Ashley made a light nod.

"Well thank goodness your safe dear and thank you for helping our daughter" Mrs. Granger said hugging her daughter once more. Mr. Granger walked over to Ashley and kneeled down so he was eye level with her.

"Yes thank you for saving our daughter." He hugged her. Which shocked Ashley a great deal. Not only had she never been hugged so much in one day, this man was a bloody muggle. She froze for a moment unsure how to respond. Mr. Granger pulled back hands on her shoulders. Ashley felt like she was going to be sick. She tried to hide her disgust as best she could.

"You must tell us how we can repay you." He said beaming. "Where are your parents?"  
Ashley pulled away from him a bit. Mr. Granger seemed not to mind. After a few moments of studying the man she put on her best smiling face. Hermione noticing a slight change in her new friend.

"Oh you don't need to do that. My father isn't here at the moment. I'm sort of being taken care of by a guide from Hogwarts." She motioned to Hermione. "She said someone was also guiding you?"

"Oh yes, I almost forgot" Mr. Granger said standing up. "Dear I believe we've lost the professor."

Mrs. Granger looked around absent mindedly. "Oh it seems we have where did she go?"

It was at that moment that a dark tabby cat came out of a side way. The cat looked from the two adults to the girl wrapped up in one of their arms. Then its ears shifted and it turned looking at Ashley. Ashley could tell almost instantly that was no normal cat. The cat made a small noise then as if almost in an instant the cat morphed into a woman. She was on the taller side. She had graying hair that was kept into an tight looking bun. Her choice of dress being very nice emerald green robes with a tartan pattern. The look on her face was very stern and precise. She had these square spectacles that rested just on her nose as she peered at all of them.

"Professor how?" Mr. Granger seemed in shock but was still able to ask. Mrs Granger used everything she had not to pass out. While Hermione clapped a bit excitedly. Ashley could tell she was already humming with a million and one questions for the women on how she did that. Ashley herself on the other hand was more intrigued by the women herself. She carried herself with such poise. 

"A very useful ability I acquired quite some time ago. To explain it would take much to long and I suggest we take this off the streets." She looked to Hermione. "Are you alright my dear?"

"Yes, she" pointing at Ashley. "Saved me from some nasty folks."

The Professor turned to look at Ashley. The two met eyes and the women seemed startled for a moment. Almost as if she had seen a ghost. A single thought ran through her mind in that moment, _"Her eyes are so similar...."_

Judging by that reaction. Ashley assumed something about her screamed who she was so she stepped forward with a smile. If she was being called a Professor. She was likely going to be one at the school. Best to make a good impression.

"Hello. I'm Ashley Riddle. A pleasure to meet you Professor." She gave a proper bow. Ashley never really liked to curtsy. Just wasn't in her nature, her father on the other hand had instilled in her proper manners when meeting someone of higher station then ones current. Even if in this day and age it was mostly outdated in most circles.

The Professor's face went from one of shock to one of disapproval. It was not unexpected and the others could not see it from this angle or did not notice. Hermione did though and it just added to her questions.

"So," Mr. Granger interrupted what was turning into an awkward silence. "Why don't we get a bite to eat. That place um what was it called again dear?"

"The Leaky Cauldron sweety."

"Right. Thanks." He clapped his hands together. "Let's go back there and settle down a bit huh?"

Ashley looked to Mr. Granger. A slight sense of thanks in her heart. This professor was hard to read and her gaze was a little intimidating to say the least. One to watch out for.  
And so the five of them set off for the Leaky Cauldron. On the way they ran into Hagrid who had been going crazy with worry that he had lost you-know-who's daughter in Diagon Alley. Of course he would never say that within earshot of the others, but Ashley did get a chuckle out of it. Once more Hermione noticed something was off.

Anyway there they now sat. All six of them. It was indeed quite the sight. Hermione had seated herself on one side of Ashley while Hagrid was on the other. The professor to his other side, Mrs. Granger on her side, and then Mr. Granger between his daughter and wife.

There was casual conversation going around the table between the adults. Mr. Granger getting on good with Hagrid, they were discussing a possible dental plan for Hagrid. While Hagrid explained how to take care of a magical creatures teeth. Which seem to fascinate the man. While the professor and Mrs. Granger discussed where to go next for Hermione's books and the like. Ashley nursed on a glass of milk. Having finally gotten it after hours of waiting she summarized, to which Hagrid had blurted out laughing.  
Hermione was looking from her small plate of food to Ashley. Back and forth. Then to the professor. She was trying to figure out what the deal was. They seemed to be obviously avoiding each other and this bothered her. She wanted so much to say something. It was written all over her face. Ashley noticed this but said nothing. She really didn't want to ruin the mood. On the other hand. Eventually Mrs. Granger seemed to noticed something was off with her daughter and she looked across the table to her.

"What's wrong dear? You've hardly touched your food and you're all fidgety." Ashley inwardly sighed as Hermione attempted to shrink as much as she could but to no avail. She glanced from the professor to Ashley. The two looked to each other. Ashley shrugged. The Professor, whom Ashley now knew as McGonagall decided to speak first.

"I believe your daughter is curious as to Miss Riddle and mine's relationship. As she has noticed the two of us seem to not get on, is the best way to put it."

There it was and so it began. 

"Oh?" Mrs. Granger looking confused. The attention of the guys was brought into the conversation by this.

"Get on is an understatement" Ashley said with a hint of anger in her voice. The professor adjusted her spectacles and pursed her lips slightly.

"Look I know you know who I am. McGonagall. No use hiding it from these muggles and their muggle-born daughter. They will know soon enough. As I'm sure much of the school will know once I arrive."

"Albus has asked us not to confirm or deny anything."

"Is that why you look at me like that?"

"Like what my dear?"  
Ashley stood up in a rage. "Pity" her eyes narrowing. "You look at me like someone looks at a small helpless dog. I'm not a helpless dog though." She crossed her arms.

The professor inclined her head. "I'm sorry my dear I did not mean to look at you in such a way, but as to your parentage I can't say that I don't feel a bit sorry for.."

Ashley cut her off. "No. You don't get to be sorry for me. It's you and your headmaster who should be sorry. It's his fault my father is the way he is. It's his fault he is sick."

McGonagall looked shocked for a brief moment. "Deary I'm not quite sure I follow what you-"

"Of course you don't" Ashley said with venom in her voice. She placed her hands on the table leaning over it toward the Professor. "Of course you and yours will deny it, but I know the truth and I won't stop tiI fix it." She glared at McGonagall with all her hate. Her eyes flashing a bit. The room was heavy with magical energy. 

The Grangers seemed very confused by what was happening. Unsure if they should intervene. That was no way for such a young girl to talk to an older women. Hagrid just shook his head looking at Ashley with the same pity that McGonagall had before. Hermione was even more confused but also concern for her new friend. The Professor was a nice women. Surely she couldn't of done some harm to Ashley's father right?

"Now go on tell them or shall I." Ashley waited and Professor McGonagall sighed. 

"Perhaps this is not the right place for such conversations my Dear. I'm sorry you feel the way you do, but I will not" McGonagall stood up. "Allow you to speak to me in such a manner do I make myself clear young lady?"

Ashley looked like she might throw a punch as she and McGonagall stared each other down. For once though Ashley's calm facade did not aid her. She was absolutely livid. She caved and threw her hands up in anger. Then proceeded to walk away from the table. 

There was silence at both the table and in the Leaky Cauldron. Some of the patrons who were there earlier complaining about that noisy girl again. McGonagall re-took her seat and sighed. She looked both disappointed in herself and Ashley at the same time.

"Are you alright Minerva?" Said Hagrid.

"Yes, but I let my feelings get the better of me"

"It happens to the best of us."

"Too right you are Hagrid."

Mr. Granger let out a soft cough. "Well that was unexpected. Not sure what that was all about but perhaps we should send someone after her? Don't want her getting lost to now would we?"

"I'll go." Hermione jumped up from her seat. 

"Wait Dear don't get lost again!" Her mother said shouting after her daughter as she ran off. Both Hagrid and the Professor exchanged worried looks. They both knew that if she was indeed that man's daughter. Then the friendship that Hermione hoped for was doomed.

\------------

Ashley found herself in the back area of the Leaky Cauldron. Near the entrance to Diagon Alley. She kicked a few rocks. "How dare she. How dare she look at me like that! Where does she get off. Filthy Half-blood old crone. If it wasn't for father's plans I'd...I'd".

She let out a scream. With it came a wave of magical energy. It knocked several boxes and barrels over. While also clearing the ground around her of smaller pebbles and rocks. She let out a long sigh and turned to go back into the Alley. She really didn't want to go back into the Cauldron right now.

Before she could get very far, someone grabbed her wrist. She wheeled around prepared to hurt or possibly murder who dared touch her at this moment. She pulled her left wrist from their grip and moved her right hand around open palm. Ready to cast a spell then stopped just as her hand came inches from a familiar girls face.

"Hermione.." She said with a pause. The girl just stared at her. Curiosity on her face.

"Oh that's a cool ring. I hadn't notice it really before. Or rather I couldn't get a good look. May I see it?"

This baffled Ashley. She just sort of stared at Hermione for a minute. The girl smiling at her. "Damn those perfect teeth"

"What?" Hermione stopped smiling for a moment.

"Nothing. Dammit. Sure"

She took the ring off and handed it to Hermione. Who proceed to look the ring over. She thought it was so cool. Twisting and turning it around in her fingers.

"It was a gift from my father" She said finally. Hermione looking to Ashley.

"Oh I see." She quickly handed it back to Ashley. Who placed it back on her right index finger.

Hermione had that look like she had so many questions on her face once more. Ever the inquisitive one. Ashley decided to indulge her this time.  
"Yes?"

"Who is your father?"

Ashley would of laughed at her unashamed forwardness. If not for the fact that the question, well in question. Was so on point.

"Who is my father indeed." Ashley sat down on one of the overturned barrels. Hermione sat beside her waiting silently. Though it took all her strength not to ask more.

Ashley let out a long sigh. She looked straight ahead. "My father is Tom Riddle. Better known by his assumed named." She paused. Than after a pointed moment. "Lord Voldemort."

\----------------------

"My father. Was, is, and always will be that. My father. His plans and ideals will never change. In me he has instilled those same ideals." She glanced to Hermione who seemed to not completely understand.

"You can read up more on him on your own I am sure but its basically like this. My father believes that power is everything. There is no good or evil. Only power. Those who are unafraid to seek it and those who are to scared to even try." She clasped her hands together nervously. She had never actually talked to anybody about her father like this. Acknowledging his past.

"Magic and those who have it in their blood are the powerful. Those of dirty blood" She looked Hermione in the eyes. "Your blood." Then looked away. "Are the most unworthy, half-bloods included to a lesser extent are still less than. With that stated. All should understand their place under his rule. That was his plan. He started the first wizarding war with the idea that those who would should follow him. To remake this world in my father's image." She took a deep breath and continued. 

"He killed hundreds and tortured thousands. His followers murdered muggle and muggle-born alike. Any who stood in his way were trampled underfoot. That was until he was tricked, by Albus Dumbledore. Headmaster of Hogwarts and my father's greatest enemy. There was a prophecy that stated he would meet his end at the hands of this couple known as the Potters." She stood up, her fists clenched. Her anger rising.

"Naturally father went to destroy them before they had a chance to destroy him, but it was a trap setup by the old man. Instead of finding the Potters he found his end. A curse was placed on my father and now every year his power is drained. He is dying slowly." She turned to the Hermione tears in her eyes.   
"My father is dying because of some old fool who couldn't just get with the program. Was it right for my father to kill all those people? Maybe not, but I don't care. He is my father." She whipped away her tears and stared at Hermione as if she was a disgusting ant on the ground.

"I will do anything for him. He got me out of a horrible place. A place I will never go back to. To make sure that never happens. I would do anything. To make sure my father returns to his glory I will do anything. The adults underestimate me now, but they will see. They will all see." She started half laughing. Choking on her own tears a bit. It hurt Ashley to have to be like this. It hurt so much at time, but she had to be strong. She had to be proud and she had to serve her father without fail or he yet may abandon her.

Her greatest fear.

Hermione stood up slowly and hugged Ashley. This surprised her so much she cried more.

"Get off me!" She tried to push the girl away but her grip was tight.

"No."

"What? Get off me right this instant you filthy little mudblood!" There Ashley had said it the term she had been avoiding tell now.

"NO!" Hermione yelled gripping tighter. "You're not alone. I'm here and you said we were going to be friends. I've never had a friend my own age really. I don't really care about all this muggle-born versus pure-blood hog wash. So your father wants to take over the world? Then I will just have to convince you not to help him."

"What??" Ashley was deeply confused now.

"That’s it!" Hermione beamed. Finally letting go and stepping back. "I will help you. You're not as bad as you like to think you are Ashley and I will make sure you see that." She smiled brightly. Those damn perfect teeth practically glowing in the setting sunlight.

Ashley just stared at the girl baffled for a few moments. This girl was insane she thought.

"I literally just told you, that your kind is dirty and bad for all of us and your reaction is to be my friend and help me?"

"Yes" She nodded happily.

"You're.... not bloody right in the head, did you know that?"

Hermione crossed her arms and pouted imitating Ashley a bit. "Now that's not fair. I at least don't go around saving my so called enemies from those who should be my allies."

She cocked an eyebrow sarcastically.

Ashley's mouth dropped open and she just sighed. "You cheeky little mudblood..."

Hermione just laughed her attempt to insult her. "Nope. Just assuring our friendship"

Ashley wanted to retort again but the look on her now apparent new friend's face told her she had about a hundred comebacks, so she just threw her hands up in defeat. "Ugh whatever!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was by far my favorite chapter to write. I loved every moment of it. I'm sure i will say that again in the future(I hope), but damn what awesome fun. I hope you enjoyed it. I did.
> 
> Thank You, Aenessa for reading over my work for me as usual. Love ya!


	6. A Different Set of Tracks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me forever to actually sit down and write. I sort of got a odd block. Where i thought a little to far ahead and lost where i was. Some of you may understand that feeling.  
> Either way here it is. Chapter 6. Enjoy.

September 1st 1991, - Godric's Hollow – Riddle Residence

  
Ashley woke with a start. Her chest was burning. She clutched her hand over her heart. Her breathing was labored and she was covered in sweat. She closed her eyes tightly and tried to calm herself down. She focused inwardly. She focused on herself. Who she was. 

"I am Ashley Riddle." She said in a whisper as she slid her legs from the bed. Her bare feet touching the floor. She hesitated a moment the floor was cold. The pain in her chest grew though and she stood up slowly ignoring the sting of cold. She knew it would pass, just as the pain her chest wood. 

"I am Ashley Riddle" She walked over to the door that lead to her own bathroom. She had been so happy when father had remodeled the inside of the house, so she would have her own bathroom. This way she would not disturb him when things like this happened. She flicked her hand turning on the light. She took a deep breath and stared at herself in the mirror. Catching her own green eyes in her reflection. In the corners she could see flecks of red for but a moment. 

"I am Ashley Riddle" She said as she straightened up her hand dropping from her chest. The burning sensation fading. She slowly undressed herself and turned to turn the shower water on. She needed one. She needed to feel cleaner. She turned once more and closed the door behind her. When she again moved toward the shower she glance once more to the mirror. This time she did not catch her own eye. Instead they drifted down to chest. To the mark that marked her skin just slightly over her left breast and in the center of her chest. Over her heart. A scar. A lightning bolt shaped scar. She reached to lightly trace it. Then made a annoyed grunting noise, "Hmph" and proceeded to her shower. As the cool warm water washed over her body she began to reflect. Reflect on the events of last night.

 

===================

 

"So my Dear, you have everything in order for Hogwarts I imagine?"

"Yes Papa", She replied with a smile. "The only thing I still need is my Owl, but you said I needn't worry about that."

"That is correct dear. I've gotten you one already. In fact I have been waiting to show him to you this evening"

Her father left the room for a brief moment. He came back holding a cage in his hand. There was a cloth over it. "Now I must be honest dear. I didn't get you an Owl."

She perked up at that a bit. "What did you get me?" Her eyes started to gleam with excitement. 

"Here sit" Said Tom as he placed the cage on the table in front of her. Then he took his own seat across from her. He smiled his devilish smile and waited a moment. Ashley twiddled her thumbs waiting excitedly. Her father getting some form of enjoyment out of her impatience it seemed to her.

"Ready?"

"Yes Please" She almost shouted. Her excitement rising.

"Hmm," Tom mused for a moment."I don't know. It's a big responsibility a pet and all that. Are you sure your ready?"

"Yes of course I am father. I've read all about proper Owl care, but I guess that's not relevant" She raised her hand and tapped her lips lightly as she thought about that. Then she gave a shrug and a nod.

"Guess I will have to read up on whatever it is that you got me" She said with much more excitement than she had intended. Her father giving a light, yet haunting chuckle.

"Yes well. I suppose there is no point in putting it off any longer is there?"

Ashley rapidly nodded her head. The motion and feeling reminding her of how she felt whenever Hermione did the same action in response to one of their conversations. She could even imagine her doing that same motion when they spoke over the phone. As Ashley's mind started to wonder off for a moment about convincing her father to install a phone line and the use of Imperio on a muggle to get it all done started to consume her. Tom pulled the black sheet off the cage and what Ashley saw made her jump from her seat with excitement.

It turned it's green eyes to look at her and then around the room. Before coming back to her. It was about the size of a Owl. If you counted length for it's entire size that was. It was long. Long like a snake. It's body was very snake like, but coming from it's back were a set of feathered wings. A dark black color covered it's entire body. With the underside fading until it became a dark green color. The scales on it's body tinged with silver on the tips. The wings sharing the same pattern. It unfurled it's wings and raised it's head a bit to peer at her. She came closer to the cage. These small protrusions from it's head that sort of bloomed back like a crown glinting in the light. 

"That's.." She paused for a moment looking from the creature to her father. Who had a wide grin on his face. The look was full of satisfaction. 

"..an Occamy?" She asked questioning.

"Yes and No." He sat forward and opened the cage for her. Very carefully she reached in to pick up said creature. It looked her over a bit. Then slid it's way onto her hand. Then quickly moved up her arm. At first it startled Ashley but she calmed down once she noticed it was just getting comfortable. The creature had to be at least 3 feet long as it coiled around her arm and came to rest it's upper body on her shoulder.

"It seems he likes you" Her father sat back and folded his hands. She lightly pat the head of the winged snake creature.

"It’s more like a flying snake than an Occamy" He started. "An ally of mine in India happened to be around selling exotic creatures and such. When I chanced upon this one. I saw fit to acquire it for you. "

He raised his hand in gesture to the creature. It looked his way. A soft hissing sound came from Tom's lips as he spoke. "He speaks parseltongue. So it should be easy to communicate with him and he will be able to do anything a ruddy owl could do I imagine. I've already sent the necessary documents to Hogwarts. As of today you have your very own familiar."

The creature nodded it's head and looked to Ashley who was staring at him. It's tongue flicking out as it spoke to her, "It is nice to meet you. I look forward to serving one of the tongue". It bowed its head to her. She in turn nodded her head and let her fingers trail down it's back.

"Do you have a name?" She said, the soft hissing noise coming from her lips as well.

"No. This one was not designated a name as of yet." It stared at her with it's small beady green eyes.

She held her arm up and looked him over a bit. The way his crown of slight horns and feathers looked. Along with the way the wings on his back sort of bent back and covered him like a robe. He looked very royal and majestic. Even for a snake. She held her other hand up and lightly tapped his nose.

"Your name shall be King. For a creature as handsome as you must certainly be one", The soft hissing sort of echoing outward. The creature now named King, bowed it's head once more.

"Thank You" It said then cocked it head a bit, "And you? What shall I refer to you as?"  
It was sort of cute when it did that. Losing a bit of his regal appeal, but only slightly. She tapped her lips with her finger for a bit once more in thought. Her father watching intently. She glanced at him for a moment then smirked.

"Whatever you feel fits, King". She said with a coy smile.

"You would be My Lady then as befits the lord's daughter"

Ashley gave a light giggle and softly petted the underside of King's chin. To which he seemed to enjoy greatly. The warm body heat comforting to the snake like creature.

Ashley looked once more to her father with a smile.

"Thank you Papa. I love him"

"Good. I'm glad. Now tomorrow I will take you to meet up with the Malfoy's who will take you to London and then off you will be to school"

Ashley nodded excitedly but also felt a tinge of sadness in her heart. She really wanted her father to go with her, but she already knew he wouldn't and why. Still it hurt. King must of noticed her sudden change of mood for her adjusted his coiled grip as a sort of reassurance that he was there with her.

 

================

 

Stepping from the shower. She found King resting on the sink counter. He was looking at himself in the mirror. He seemed to be looking himself over. Ashley paused and waited. It took him several moments before he noticed she was standing there. He glanced from her to the mirror.

"My Lady. Be warned I believe there is another creature in here. He appears to be trying to imitate me." He turned his gaze back to the mirror. Eyeing his reflection suspiciously.  
Ashley took a few moments to process that. Then she burst out laughing as King attempted to attack his reflection and failed.

 

================

 

Over all her morning was rather uneventful though. She called Hermione that morning to make sure that they would indeed see each other on the train. Her father rushing her all the while she was on the phone. He seemed to have very begrudgingly accepted her friendship with the muggle-born girl. Even if he constantly reminded her that she better just be a tool to be used or they would have a problem. Ashley of course assured him of this, but deep down she actually liked Hermione and hopped it would not come to that.

With all of that well and done though. The two of them set off for Malfoy manor and after a heartfelt goodbye kiss on the cheek from her father. She and the Malfoy family apperated to the London Train Station. Ashley was so excited to finally be here. They quickly made their was to platform nine and three quarters. Ashley thought it such fun to run at the wall for the first time.

There were students of all shapes and sizes buzzing around the platform. Others her age running around pointing at others and saying their goodbyes to parents. The Malfoy house elves helped put all of their luggage on the train in it's correct spots and what not. Draco took a kiss on the cheek from his own mother with a bit of resentment. Quickly whipping his cheek. Ashley just made her usual giggle.

After a quick wave goodbye the two set their sights on finding seats. Carrying with them only really personal bags. Ashley did have King with her though. He was wrapped around her neck and draping over her shoulders. His tail wrapping lightly down her right arm. If one wasn't paying attention they would think she had some ornate shoulder and neck guard on. 

As the two of them moved through the other students. Many of whom wanted to stop and get a good look at King. Much to the familiar's ego. Ashley spotted a familiar sight of long slightly curly brown hair.

"Hello" Said Ashley as she opened the train compartment door. The girl known as Hermione looked up from her book with a big smile. 

"Ash!" She jumped up and proceeded to give what Ashley began calling the Hermione special. Which basically boiled down to a big hug. King was not very happy about this but both said and did nothing. As he was warned this would happen before hand. Instead he simply adjusted so as not to get crushed by the other enthusiastic young girl. Draco scoffed. This was his first meeting with the muggle-born witch."So, this is the Mudblood?" Draco said with a slip of the tongue. Hermione stepped back and frowned looking at the blonde boy.

"You must be the Purest" She started looking him up and down. "Hmph your not really all that after all" She turned her nose up and him and sat down. Ashley let out a laugh.

"Why you filthy little witch. I won't be insulted by your kind. Filthy and dirty as you are!" Draco spat back at her. His fists clenching. Before Ashley could intervene though. The other person in this compartment seemed to finally have enough and he stood up.

"Oi, who are you to call someone a filthy witch. Huh?" All three of them looked at the other young boy in the compartment with a start. As if they all had realized he was there. He had unkept red hair and a dashing of light freckles across his nose. His clothes were not in the greatest shape and he looked like someone had spat in his breakfast.

"Oh and who might you be huh?" Sneered Draco. He quickly looked the boy up and down. "Ahh a Blood traitorous Weasley no doubt."  
The boy turned bright red and stood up. He pulled his fist back and went to punch Draco. Instead though. Ashley had moved in between them and she took the punch right her face. He had clocked her so hard she fell to the side right into Hermione. Of course having his mistress attacked. King sprung from her neck and started biting at the boy. Who with his good sense shouted, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry"

King kept snapping at him and hissing all sorts of profanities that only Ashley could understand. Something about scooping the boy's eyes out and swallowing him whole.

Draco moved to help Hermione with getting Ashley on her feet. After a few moments she regained herself long enough to shout out in parseltongue.

"Enough!", King instantly responded to her order and moved back from the Boy. Still staring at him with his fangs bared though.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you. I am. I'm sorry. Mum said never to hit a girl. I'm so sorry"

Draco turned to him. "Yeah not as sorry as your going to be once my father hears of this. He'll have your whole family hanged. How dare you strike her. Her of all people. The daughter of-"

"ENOUGH DRACO", Ashley shouted. The compartment seemed to shake with her words and all was silent. She glanced at Draco. Rubbing her cheek she sighed. Draco lowered his head. He realized his error at almost revealing Ashley's origins. The Weasley was still uttering his apologize as Ashley stood up. Hermione helping her up. Having been oddly silent this whole time.

Ashley stepped forward and placed her hand on King's head. She started down at the cowering Weasley. 

"Your name?"

After a moment. The boy realized she was talking to him. "Um. Ron. Ronald Weasley."

She sighed deeply. A Weasley indeed. Blood traitors and useless fools the lot of them. She had no time for some oafish buffoon such as this git.

"Leave. Go find another compartment and don't put your face in front of mine again. Do you understand?"

He said nothing. Very confused at first. Then she clicked her tongue and King hissed at Ron.

"Now!"

Quickly Ron got up, grabbed his bag and ran from the compartment. The only thing noting he had been there at all was the slow sliding of the train door closing and the aching feeling in Ashley's nose.

 

==============

 

After every one calmed down. Hermione finally spoke.  
  
"Well before all that happened. I had hoped to introduce you to him." She stated a sigh. Helping Ashley press a cold cloth to her face.

"You wanted to introduce us to that git?" Said Draco.

"Well yeah. He seemed like a fairly nice sort. Can you blame him for wanting to punch you. I mean really. You were being quite obnoxious. Especially to me. Which I believe we have just met today. To be so rude is really quite unbecoming of someone who claims be a noble of pure-blood"

Draco went to say something in reaction, but a sharp look from Ashley quickly shut him up. He ended up just muttering. "Whatever filthy..."

"Anyway. I'm glad your alright Ashley. Though I'm starting to notice a pattern of you jumping in front of people to save them. There was me and now Draco. Who's next?"

Ashley just stared at her friend for a moment in disbelief. 

With a heavy sigh. Something she noted she was doing a lot lately. "You have no room to judge alright? I will be fine. It's a minor pain. Weasley will pay for it later anyway I am sure of it."

Hermione frowned. "Your not going to attack him are you. You could get expelled. That would be horrible. Then we would never get to see each other."

Ashley gave a light laugh that hurt her nose. "Ow, don't make me laugh. Also as if they could expel me."

She gave Hermione a playful smile. She returned said smile. Draco was baffled and merely summed up the situation to girls are strange.

After an hour or so of riding. The pain in Ashley's nose had subsided. Draco and Hermione were busy staunchly ignoring one another and she was caught in the middle. When suddenly Draco made a comment that seemed to not have occurred to Hermione.

"Do you really believe they would let a Mudblood like you into Slytherin. Ha. That's as likely as me or Ashley ending up in Gryffindor." He stated matter of factly with a laugh.

Hermione looked from Draco to Ashley. Then back to her books. "Actually... I hadn't thought about that." This seemed to greatly depress Hermione. Noticing this Ashley scowled at Draco who cowed on his side of the compartment.

"I mean I guess it could happen." He shrugged, giving an annoyed scoff.

Hermione on the other hand looked to Ashley. Who returned the look with her own shrug.

"It could. It's unlikely though. I will be placed into Slytherin. I know this for a fact" She shifted and rested her chin on her hand, leaning to one side a bit. 

"Draco will end up there as well. Both his parents were. As were almost every other Malfoy I know of. To not put him there would be an insult. Like putting a Weasley in

Slytherin. Now that would be a laugh though. They are pure-bloods so it's not like they would be made fun of. Just they are considered blood traitors by those of us who are truly pure" She gestured to herself and Draco.

"Then of course there is you" She poked Hermione's nose and giggled. "A Mudblood. Muggle-born. However you want to put it. You're not anything like what is the assumed Slytherin. Your studious and careful. You follow the rules as best you can and you've got a very can do attitude. Brave is the word I would use to describe you Mione. You are brave enough to sit here in a cabin with the daughter of the most feared wizard in all the world. One whose very goal is the subjugation and murder of people like you." As she spoke Ashley's voice was even and measured.

Draco upon hearing the Hermione knew of Ashley's origins became slightly more interested in her, but only slightly. Ashley continued and he like the other girl listened intently.

"And yet as I said. You sit here. Knowing all of that. You are Brave. Foolish likely as well, but Brave nonetheless." Ashley stopped and looked out the window a sort of sad look coming over her face. One she quickly hid under a facade of boredom.

Hermione had listen to every word Ashley had said. She hadn't thought of any of that really. She was just happy to have a friend who didn't dismiss her. Even if she was insulting now and then. She also kept the horrible company of this Draco Malfoy. Then though it did sort of dawn on her at that moment. Ashley was destined for something.

She didn't know what exactly it was. Just that it would be important. She wanted to help in some way. So against her better judgment she decided in that moment once more.

Even if they did end up in separate house. She would remain her friend. 

Glancing at Ashley she smiled and moved closer and laid her head against her shoulder. 

"I will still be your friend" Was all she said. Ashley froze a bit. Then she let out one more sigh and continued to watch the mountain sides pass them by.

"Whatever you say, Mudblood". After these words from Ashley. Hermione just snort a laugh and closed her eyes. King much to Draco's surprise moved it's tail so it wrapped slightly around both girls.

He sort of watched them in silence. His thought racing. This mudblood was insane. She was genuinely insane. What sort of idiot sits beside the one who will be their end one day. It was madness. He decided to leave it alone for now though and opened his potions book. He wanted to continue his studies and take his mind as far away from this insane situation as he could.

 

=================

 

The boat rides up to Hogwarts were exactly as Narcissa had describe it. It was a beautiful sight on a moonless night. The mystery and wonder of what was inside the castle above was exciting. Even to Ashley whom had been learning magic since she was young was excited to learn even more. See the wonders of the castle. The very castle her father once walked within. Her excitement seem to be shared by her fellow students. Even Ronald Weasley who had gotten stuck in a boat with her. Seemed to forget about his punching her before. He was sitting up in awe of the lights and the castle as well. For but a brief moment. Ashley felt the happiest she had ever felt. Surrounded by magic and those infused with it. 

"This is going to be great!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Overall. I enjoyed this chapter far more once i stopped over thinking it. It was a fun read and its a good setup for the rest of the school year. I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> As always Thanks Aenessa for the Editing.


	7. ...Who Needs Enemies

Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

  
They had arrived. Finally at the steps leading into the school grounds and toward the great hall. Hagrid the groundskeeper helped the first years along from the boats and up the steps. Professor McGonagall stood near the top watching them.

"Come along, come along." She said gesturing for the students to line up. All of them eager to find out what would come next. 

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" Minerva said happily

"Now in but a moment I will lead you into the great hall, but before you can take your seats you will be sorted into your houses." She peered at all of them over the tops of her spectacles. Ashley stood near the front. Their eyes briefly met.

"The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin". She stated each house's name clearly and loudly for all to hear. Counting them off with her fingers. "Now while you’re here your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking and you will lose points. The House with the most points at the end of the school year is awarded the house cup."

She turned from the students with a slight smile. "Now wait here"

With that the Professor left the first year students to their own devices for the moment as she entered the great hall. Ashley absentmindedly petted King while she and her fellows waited. Draco and Hermione flanking her on each side. Draco was speaking with Crabbe and Goyle. Two other first years that he knew. She had met them in passing once or twice when visiting the Malfoy family, but both of them were far to dimwitted to be of any interest to her. Another girl not to far off came over to speak with Draco as well. Ashley glanced at her. Upon meeting each other's gaze the girl sort of gave Ashley a glare. To witch Ashley was sort of caught off guard by.

Draco seemed to notice this and he turned with his hand out, gesturing to Ashley.

"Pansy this is Ashley Riddle. A friend of the family" 

He looked to Ashley. "Ashley this is Pansy Parkinson" he gestured to the other girl.

There was a brief moment as both girl's eyes met once more. Pansy was already giving off a vibe that she did not like Ashley. While Ashley herself seemed to not hold any interest in the girl. Still she felt she should be at least moderately kind as they were likely to be seeing a lot of each other.

"Hello, Pansy. Nice to meet you" 

"You as well, Ashley" Pansy did in fact extend her hand out though. Ashley did not take it and there was a very tense moment. A few of the other students that were close by eyeing the situations with curiosity. 

Suddenly the awkward moment's tension was broken by the sound of a toad croaking just below them, they all looked down to see a decent sized toad sitting there. Croaking every now and then.

A boy's voice rang out as he came stumbling forward. "Trevor!"

Ashley keeled down and picked up the creature. While Pansy jumped back in terror. "It's just a toad Pansy. Disgusting creatures but nothing to be afraid of." Said Ashley a smirk.

"I'm.. I'm not afraid. I was just startled is all. Hmph" She crossed her arms and looked away both annoyed and embarrassed.

Ashley just giggled as she lightly pet the toad. It wasn't as gross as she first thought it would be.

"My Lady can I eat that?" King whispered into her ear. She let out a light laugh and continued to sooth the toad with pettting, "No King. You cannot". She whispered softly.

She felt a tug on her sleeve. It was the boy who had come stumbling forward. It seemed he had finally stopped tripping on himself and regained his balance enough to try and get her attention. Ashley looked him over a bit. He sort of reminded her of a puppy. Cute and pathetic. Still cute though.

"Um..um.." The boy stuttered out. "That's my toad... um...." He trailed off unable to meet Ashley's gaze. Draco scoffed and laughed at the poor boy.

"Then here you go" She held out his pet for him to take. Which he did as quickly as possible. When his hands touched hers for a brief moment. A jolt went through Ashley.

Nothing major just a odd feeling. The boy hesitated a moment then said, "Thank You"

"Of course. Do be careful. Otherwise he might end up a snack next time." She patted the boy on the head. Almost petting him. Yes he was indeed like a puppy. The boy seemed not to notice Ashley's odd thoughts about him and nodded his head before retreating back into the crowd. With all that business done. Ashley turned back to face her current party of friends. Draco was once more engaged in a conversation with the other boys, Pansy seeming to hang on Draco's every word. She looked to Hermione who was fidgeting beside her.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes" she said dryly

"No you're not"

"If you know that. Then why ask?"

Ashley frowned and shrugged. "Fine then. Be not fine for all I care."

Hermione looked to Ashley with a very hurt expression. Ashley simply ignored her. Around that time the professor returned.

"We're ready for you now. Follow me", She said.

 

\--------------

 

The wonder of the great hall was truly astounding. Thousands of candles floating in the air illuminating everything insight. Four tables stretched along the hall with a fifth table stretched out near the end raised up where the teachers sat. The faces of soon to be fellow students and house members staring at them. Pointing and laughing at some of the more nervous first years. Ashley and the others looked up into the night sky that dotted the ceiling. The wonder of it filling her once more with that sense if excitement and adventure. 

"So beautiful..." She muttered. Hermione nodding her head. The spat between them seeing so far away when staring into the starry sky.  
All of the first years lines up by order of their first name. Professor McGonagall explained how the sorting would take place by each student stepping up to the teacher table. They would sit upon a chair that was set out for them to be seen by all. Then she would place the sorting hat upon their head and their house would be chosen. As the professor pointed to the hat it began to move and shift. The brim of the hat seemed to come alive and eyes seemed to form out of tears near the top. It seemed to be looking at all of them as it spoke in a rhyming tone.

_"Come, come into Hogwarts,_   
_Come and see,_   
_Where you may yet be"_

_"You might belong in Gryffindor,_   
_Where dwell the brave at heart,,_   
_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_   
_Set Gryffindors apart"_

_"Or yet in wise Ravenclaw,_   
_If you've a ready mind,_   
_Where those of wit and learning,_   
_Will always find their kind"_

_"You might belong in Hufflepuff,_   
_Where they are just and Loyal,_   
_Those patient Hufflepuff are true,_   
_and unafraid of toil"_

_"Or perhaps in Slytherin,_   
_You'll make your real friends,_   
_Those cunning folks use any means_   
_To achieve their ends"_

_"For all you see is a wonder,_   
_even I,"_

_"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_   
_but don't judge on what you see,_   
_I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat than me."_

_"So be you Brave, Intelligent, Hard Working, or Ambitious,_  
 _there is nothing hidden in your head_  
 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_  
 _So try me on and I will tell_ you  
Where you ought to be."

With that all said and done. The room became very silent. Both Ashley and Hermione stared at the hat with intrigue. They both wanted to know how it worked. A shared glance between the girls. A knowing look that they thought the same thing relieved the last bit of tension between the two of them. Hermione took Ashley's hand. Ashley did not pull away. She knew she needed it for comfort. Ashley herself felt in her heart she needed it to.

The sorting began. The professor calling students in alphabetical order by their names. Of course given Ashley's name she was quickly called up.

"Ashley Riddle" Stated the professor. Who seemed to only slightly hesitate upon saying her name. With the several of the other teachers looking on curiously. For but a moment as Ashley came forward and moved up the steps to the chair. She caught the eyes of the Headmaster. Albus Dumbledore. He sat peering at her with an unreadable expression. It mildly irritated her but she removed any of thoughts from her mind for the moment and focus on her sorting. She took her seat and McGonagall placed the hat on her head. She could feel the hat's presence invading her mind and searching her thoughts.

"Oh, what do we have here. Your mind is very foggy my dear. Full of lots of potential, but there are many blocks all over. Your hiding your true thoughts from even yourself I see. Hmm"

Ashley sat in silence. Letting the hat do its Job.

"Penny for your thoughts?" It said sarcastically. "No? Alright then. You possesses all the qualities to be a Slytherin, yet you would likely make a great Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. I see you put a lot of effort into bettering yourself. Yes hmmm."

Still Ashley said nothing in response and waited. Hands folded in her lap. Her eyes closed.

"Really, no opinion?"

Silence from Ashley.

"Well Alright then."

The Hat's voice rang out for all to hear in that moment, "SLYTHERIN!"

The professor retrieved the hat from her head and the table of Slytherin's cheered, though it was clear their cheering was muted. As with a name like Riddle she was either half-blood or muggle-born to them. The divide clear in that house. Ashley moved off the chair. Glanced toward Hermione then walked to take a seat at the table. A couple of student moving out of her way. The snake like creature around her shoulders being pointed at and discussed by several of the older students.

Soon after that Draco got his turn and before the hat could even touch his head entirely it shouted out Slytherin. He grinned and rushed over to sit by Ashley. The cheers her got much louder than hers as he was a Malfoy. He was basically coming home.

Then the moment Ashley had been waiting for. Hermione Granger was called forward. The girl looked nervous. Many of her fellow Slytherins seemed to scoff at her looks and name. Ashley was sure she heard someone call her ugly duckling. She kept herself from lashing out at them. Now was not the time. Draco seemed nervous sitting beside her. As if he was waiting for something to explode.

Hermione stepped up. She turned and sat on the chair. The hat was placed upon her head and she could feel something tickling inside her mind.  
  
"Hmm", the hat began digging through her brain. "You're quite smart and very clever. You would make an excellent Ravenclaw my dear.

"Slytherin."

There was a bit of silence. "Come again dear?"

"Put me in Slytherin" She thought real hard.

"Place you in Slytherin. Why with an idea like that. Your quite brave as well. I think you would make a much better Gryffindor."

"Perhaps, I would, but I want to be with my friend. I want to help her."

"That's very kind of you dear, but if I'm reading your mind correctly and I know I am, mind you" The hat seemed to chuckle at its own word play.

"Then your friendship may not last and placing a smart, clever, and brave girl such as yourself in Slytherin would be a disservice to you and the great houses of this school."

"But..." Hermione trailed off. She knew the hat was right. It was a horrible idea to be in Slytherin. She was a muggle-born, a Mudblood. They would never accept her. No matter how hard she tried. She could be smart and clever, but she wasn't really all that ambitious and she wasn't really a leader type. Not yet anyway. She felt she wanted to better though. Books could only get her so far.

"Ah, right then. With that line of thinking. Hmm, right. Okay" The hat mused inside her head, then finally it spoke aloud.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

That was it. She sighed. The cheering from the Gryffindor tables was loud and very accepting. She was happy with that and yet as she stood from her chair and glanced over to the Slytherin table. Looking for her friends eyes. She could not find them. With a hesitant step she moved over to the Gryffindor table to take her place among the brave lions.

 

\----------------------

 

Soon the boy with the frog joined them, his name was Neville Longbottom. Then came Ron Weasley to join the rest of his family. All together the sorting was fairly quick. The only ones that had took any time really were Ashley and Hermione. One of which still searched for her friend over the crowd. Her search was interrupted by the headmaster calling for everybody's attention.

The headmaster stood up to addressed everybody.  
"First off I have a few announcements to make. First Years should know that the Forests around Hogwarts are Forbidden to all students." The man peering over all with a strong and wise gaze. Then he continued.

"Also Finally the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to anyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." He phrased it in such a way as to make sure that it was understood. That he was quite serious as to the fate of any who crossed that way. Then with that business out of the way he smiled and clapped his hands together.

"Let the Feast Begin!"

And so it did. Food of all sorts appeared on everyone's plates and then some. All around people began to eat and feast on the food. Hermione only lightly poked at her food. Taking a few bites here and there. Unlike the other first years. The only ones she had spoke with were Ashley and Draco. She didn't know any of them. She glanced to Ron who was talking with his older brothers. She remember him briefly mentions how his entire family was on Gryffindor. 

"Must be nice.." She muttered to herself taking a bite of some food. It tasted great but still it did not raise her mood. Her first friend was out of her reach now and who knows what would happen now. She wished she had one of her books to fall into. Maybe get a head start on her studies. 

"Guess that's all I will have anyway...." Her mood was dropping rapidly. She had nothing at this moment. It was odd. After months of talking with Ashley about all the fun they would have at school together it was really starting to hit her. They were different. They had different paths laid before them and they were likely not to intertwine again.

Though they would likely share some classes together it wasn't the same. She took another bite of her food and then pushed it away. Trying to keep herself from crying.

"Not Hungry?" A smooth voice to her side spoke up. She turned her head like a whip surprised anybody had spoken to her. 

"Um, no not really" She replied nervously looking them over a bit. She found her eyes caught with his. They were different colors. While the left eye was a soft silvery color. The right was a clear blue. It was a very striking thing to see. His black hair was cut clean and slicked back. Similar to Draco but he seemed to wear it better. A few of the front parts hung forward framing his face. The stranger thing was one was very clearly white or blonde in color. He was a bit older than she. He looked to be about 13 or older. He smiled warmly at her.

"That's too bad. The House Elves would be sad to hear that I imagine. They do slave away in the kitchens to make sure it's all perfectly made you know?" He picked up a piece of chicken and started eating it.

She just sort of stared at him for a moment. She couldn't take her eyes of his or that strand of hair. He was very striking. That was the best way to put it.

"You're staring" He said putting his food down and smirking at her out of the corner of his eye. It took a few moment for her to even register what he had said. Her face instantly flushed and she looked down at her plate of food. Suddenly feeling very hungry.

"Sorry" She managed to mutter out. She laughed inwardly at the thought that she didn't have anything to say for once. Ashley and Draco would of found that funny as well. She smiled without noticing.

"Well so long as it puts a smile back on your face. It's fine" He chuckled picking up more food to eat.

His comment made her flush more. Still unable and unsure how to respond.

"Relax. Um" he seemed to be searching for her name. "Hermione Granger correct?" He sort of turned in his seat to face her a bit. His soft eyes scanning her over.

She nodded. "Yes."

  
"Well, My name is Vincent Graves." He held his hand out to her. "A Pleasure to meet you Miss Granger"

She looked from him to his hand then took it absentmindedly. Shaking his hand. He had a firmer grip than she had expect. He smiled and she returned the smile. She thought maybe she could make more friends after all.

 

\-------------

 

Ashley was incredibly annoyed. Not only had Hermione not gotten into Slytherin. Outside of Draco. Most of these first year students were complete idiots. Crabbe and Goyle were basically the equivalent of magical Dudley. At least he could hold a conversation. Pansy was clearly not going to be a friend of hers. The way she looked at Draco it was clear she fancied him already. It was so obvious as to be insulting. Ashley sat in silence eating her food ignoring all of them. Draco seemed to enjoy the attention.

"My Lady, are you unwell?" The whispering of King floating into her ear. She shruged.

"I'm fine King."

"Are you sure. You seem-"

"I said I'm fine King!" She slapped her fork down. This startled Draco and the others who stared at her for a moment. In fact many of those at the table were now staring at her. It took her a moment to realize why. She had shouted in parseltongue. A trait that in any other house would be been seen as something to fear. In this house. She could see it in all of their eyes. Envy. Many of them starter muttering about who she could be. Questions of blood purity and weather or not she was muggle born or a half blood.

"I am Pure" She stated taking a very angry bite of food. She said it loud enough for those close at the table to hear and pass it along but not so loud as to alarm the other tables.

"and I would prefer it if you all didn't gawk at me. You'd think you've seen a ghost or something" She held up a piece of meat for King to eat. To which he happily swollowed whole. A few of the other first years unsettled by the sight of the snake like creature. The older students were much more intrigued by this newcomer. Some started to reconsider their initial thoughts. Ashley noted this change in the air. This was to be her first impression on her fellows. Tonight in the common room. It was sure to be an interesting moment.

Like her father before her. She would have to make a good impression. Gather her own followers if she wanted to succeed. Those that could be beneficial. As the attention died down from her though a boy about her age slid in on the other side of her.

"Hello" His voice was deep for his age. "I'm Blaise Zabini."

"Ashley Riddle" She looked to the boy. Eyeing him over. He was actually quite handsome for 11. Dark skin, short cut hair, and tall. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise" He said pulling over some food. "Quite the statement your looking to make. Very Bold."

"Yes well. This is Slytherin House where the ambitious leaders come to play."

Zabini smirked at that comment eating a mouthful of potatoes. "You are quite interesting Riddle."

"Please call me Ashley"

"Alright, Ashley. You can call me Blaise. I look forward to learning with you" he smiled and returned to his eating.

"Again," She giggled. "Likewise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter went in a completely different direction when i first thought of it. I had planned on putting Hermione in Slytherin. I had all these ideas and plans on how to convince the hat and everything. Then as I was writing the chapter something in my head clicked and threw that all out the window. Instead I went with this route. Two close friends tragically separated more. By their ideology, their house, family, everything. 
> 
> It's great. I love it and I hope you do as well.  
> This chapter came about faster as I was so inspired to write it. I think from this point forward I'm going to try for longer chapters. Most of the time i write tell i feel I've got the point of said chapter across though, so we shall see.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.


	8. The Belly of the Beast

After the feast. The first year Slytherin were lead out of the great hall and into the dungeons. Ashley followed behind their 5th year prefect Gemma Farley. She was a tall blonde girl with hazel eyes and a aura of pride around her. Ashley found talking with her to be quite pleasant. 

"Being a parseltongue in Slytherin is going to come as both a curse and great advantage I think" Gemma stated to Ashley as she lead her and the others deep under the castle. 

"How is it going to be a curse?" Ashley asked ignoring Draco's offended look to her side. 

"Well, you see. Slytherin is the house of the ambitious minded. Some might try to use you and your gift to their advantage. Perhaps cozy up." She glanced to Draco and Blaise who also stood to one side of Ashley. "Become your friends and such." 

Ashley mulled that over for a moment. She of course had thought of that. There would be many who would come to her once they found out she had the great Salazar Slytherin's gift. There would be both more and less once they found out who her father was. 

"Not to mention. I have a feeling your fairly good at magic already correct?" Gemma asked looking around to make sure all the first years had kept up. She was sharp as she quickly moved to stop a few of them from sneaking off already. While she began to reprimand them. Ashley started thinking on how best to answer that question. Of course she had been taught by her father. He had shown her much of the dark arts, but none of the real basics so to speak. One of the reasons she was here she imagined. She had always found wandless magic easy, yet her father told her with a wand it would be more powerful. Only time would tell really. 

Gemma came back over. She looked at Ashley with a smile. 

"Yes I know a bit already." Ashley returned the smile. Draco sort of glanced at the two girls back and forth for a moment as if a conversation was taking place that he could not understand. 

"Good. Then I guess I won't have to worry about you getting into to much trouble." She winked and called out for the lot first years to continue to follow or the next ones would be sent to the Hospital Wing with no memory of why. To which Ashley laughed before catching Gemma's eyes and noting that she meant her too. Nodding her head she followed. 

There wasn't much more conversation between the two girls. Another prefect by the name of Jake Flinton came to them after a bit. Followed by a few stray first year students. Who were set upon by Gemma. She was quite ferocious with the first years who were all beginning to gain a high level of fear and respect for the prefect. Something Ashley thought was likely her plan. 

They came to a stone wall. It was plain by all standards but that is where they stopped. Before any of the students could ask what was going on Gemma placed her hand on the stone. 

"Pure Blood" 

The stone shook and shifted and slide out and to the side. It opened up into a hallway that held a faint green glow. She gestured for the others to follow and stepped inside. All of the first years rushed in after all. Jake took up the rear just to make sure no one was left or others tried to get in. 

Once inside Ashley had to take a moment to balance herself. The room was low lit with green lamps that dotted the room all over. There were comfy looking carved wood chairs sitting all around the room with fancy tables to match. A chess board or two. A wall of books from the floor to ceiling. Which was quite high. Many of the first years along with her spread out and looked around. The glass windows had slight designs of the house emblem in them, but while looking through them several of the students jumped back as they saw something massive move by. 

"Are... are we under the lake?" Pansy asked staring out the windows. 

"Yes." Jake stated. "The entire Slytherin common room and dorms are under the lake. Giving us a great views. Also it keeps the room nice and cool all times of the year" He gestured to the fireplace that sat on one side of the room. Above it was a giant emblem for house Slytherin. Inside blazed a nice warm fire. 

"Feel free to warm yourselves if you feel a bit cold. You are free to stay out in the common room as much as you like. Your rooms are down that way. To the right for the boys and to the left for the girls. Be warned if any of you boys try to enter the girls rooms you will be subjected to the full body bind curse." 

There was a pause, "What about if the girls-" Draco began, but was cut off by the entrance doors opening up. Striding in quickly and sternly with his cloak billowing behind him came a tall man with dark greasy looking hair and a sharp look in his eyes. He moved through the students toward the fireplace and turned. His cloak once more billowing out. Both Gemma and Jake nodded their heads at the man and turned to see another coming in behind the man. A boy a little older then Gemma and Jake. He had brown hair and dark eyes he wore a badge on his chest that had the words  _Head Boy_ written across it. He moved to stand beside the man who came in before and looked out at the first years. A few more students came in. All of year two or higher. The last of those who had not made it back to the house or their dorms yet. 

After a moment, with some of those new arrivals staying to listen to whatever was about to happen. The tall man with the stern look spoke. He crossed his arms, folding his cloak in front of him slightly. 

"I am Severus Snape your Head of House, you will address me as Professor or Professor Snape. Is. That. Understood?" His dark eyes peering at all of the students. Ashley and many of the first years were taken back by his pointed form of speech. It was smooth and intimidating. Many of them nodded their heads in understanding. 

"Good." There was a long pointed pause. Many of the first years were fidgeting. 

"Now many of you have heard rumor about Slytherin House. It's dark tendencies and rather gruesome past." He moved slowly forward into the crowd of first years. His movements slow and thought out. His gaze scanning them all. Reading them like an open book. Ashley unconsciously clutched at her robes feeling exposed. 

"I want you all to understand." He turned quickly, robes billowing as he walked pointedly back to the front. "Slytherin House is a great and powerful house. For the last decade we have won every house cup. Quidditch Tournament and this year we have taken the seat of Head Boy." His dark eyes glancing at the young man wearing the badge.  

His eyes returned to the first years. "With that said. I expect excellence from each and everyone of you. The sorting hat placed you in the care of this house. I expect you to uphold that choice. Our house is one of unity. Out there they will call you liars and cheaters. Out there you will be hated because your aspire to greatness. You have the ambition to reach out and grasp your desires" He flicked his hand and the green lights in the room grew brighter. 

A pause once more overtook the room. Each first year felt something different from this, yet they all had the same underlying feeling. That they would be the best.  

"Remember as one of my House you can always come to me or the prefects if you need anything, but" and he paused once more meeting the eyes of each students, including Ashley. 

"If you get  **caught**  out of line. I will not hesitate to make sure your punishment." His hands came together solidly. "Is. Severe."  

With that stated he started down between the students to leave, just before he got past Ashley though he stopped. Many of the students froze. His eyes came to her. She looked up at him. Her green almond shaped eyes meeting his dark stern ones. 

"Miss Riddle, correct?" He stated pointedly. 

"Yes, Professor" She said in response. Trying to keep her tone even and respectful. She had been told about Snape by her father. She had not expected this though. He was just as intimidating as her father. How this frightening man had betrayed her father and lived to tell about it almost made sense just on the sheer way he spoke and carried himself.  

"Report to my Office after you collect yourself. It's not too far from here. If you need directions. Ask Idris" He gestured to the head boy. Then he turned and proceeded out of the common room cloak billowing behind him. There was a long pregnant pause then everybody in the room took a deep breath as Idris addressed the crowd. 

"Now don't let Professor Snape's demeanor fool you. He is a lot nicer then he appears. Just do right in your classes. Especially his and you will do fine. Remember we are a family here just as much as any other house. If you need help ask for it. I believe it was our headmaster who said  _Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it_ " 

And with that said the students were sent off to their rooms to be settled. Curfew was coming soon and while the first years were allowed to stay in the common room if they wished. It was recommend they get a good night's sleep before their first lessons. Ashley made her way to the girls dorm rooms. She found that she would be sharing her room with Daphne Greengrass, Millicent Bulstrode, and Pansy Parkinson. The last of which she was not looking forward to. 

\---------

Upon entering the rooms. She was excited to find that all her stuff had already been brought up and placed at the bed closest to a nice window and the bathroom. She went over to check on her things. The others girls trailed in sometime after her. Each of them checking over their things. Ashley found a place to put King who seemed to like their new quarters, but as if on cue she could feel eyes upon her. She turned to see Pansy and Millicent talking and gesturing at her. Daphne was by her bed changing into something to sleep in. The girl seemed completely undisturbed by the fact there were others around. Something Ashley was thankful for. Still the other two would need to be dealt with. 

She cleared her throat. "Can I help you?" She said toward the two gawking. 

Both of them shared awkward glances and Pansy stepped forward. "I was just wondering if your planing on keeping that creature in here?" 

Ashley looked over her shoulder at King who was watching fish swim by the window. She smirked and looked back to Pansy. "And if I am?" 

Pansy couldn't of looked more offended. "But its an animal. Shouldn't it be with the other creatures in the owlery or something?" 

Daphne was the one to respond, with a laugh no less. "Parkinson you can't be serious? A snake? In the owlery?" She laughed more falling back on her bed. "Your not scared of it are you?" 

"Of course not. I just wanted to be sure it was safe. That is all." 

Daphne sat up and caught Ashley's eye. "I imagine if it was simply a snake with out a Master it wouldn't be, but" She stood up and crossed the room moving around Ashley to King. King turned upon noticing the girl and stared at her. "Given that she speaks the tongue. I imagine he does." She glanced to Ashley.  

"May I?" Her hand reaching out toward King. 

"Sure." She looked to King a hissing noise coming from her mouth.  _"She wishes to pet you. I believe she is harmless."_  

King nodded his head in acknowledgment and moved to Daphne's hand. Who proceeded to pet him along the nape of his feathers and down to his wings. "He is beautiful. A proper pet of the Blood"  

Ashley now ignoring Pansy, walked over to Daphne and King. 

"He was a gift from my father. " 

"A wonderful gift indeed. Who is your father?" She asked a sort of pointed question. 

"Well his name is Tom. Tom Riddle" Daphne continued to pet King a curious look on her face. "Riddle, Riddle. I don't know that surname. It's not on the list."  

Ashley knew she was referring to the sacred list of pureblood wizards. She had already come up with a way around that for her pureblood status. She lifted her right hand for Daphne to see. On her right finger sat her ring. A ring with the emblem of the Peverell coat of arms upon it. A ring that any with a true claim to blood purity would be able to understand and recognize. If the Greengrass were as pure as they believed then Daphne would know. 

"This is the ring of the Peverell Family. Which you may be interested to know became the Gaunt Family. " She lowered her hand and placed it on King. Petting him as well. 

"Which I will also add" She glanced to Pansy and Millicent. "Is descended from Salazar Slytherin himself." Daphne's eyes sort of lit up at the statement. Hand still softly petting King. 

"This makes me quite possibly the most Pure of Pure-Blooded Wizards you will ever meet." She sighed waving her hand as if it was an afterthought.  

"Well then," Started Daphne. "I look forward to your many great exploits Ashley Riddle."  

The girls exchanged warm smiles. Pansy and Millicent seemed put off and went about their business. Ashley noting that for now she seemed to have gained her first ally. A Greengrass. Perfect. 

King on the other hand was happily content as he was being petted from multiple angles and the warmth felt great across his scales. If he had been a cat he would of purred. Instead his forked tongue just kept rapidly tasting the air. He could sense his Master's happy mood and this made him even more satisfied. 

\----------------------- 

After getting everything settled in. Ashley set out her robes for the next day. She had her school robes slightly modified so they would resemble almost a duelist's robes. Shorter sleeves and leg length. So as to make it look more like a coat, but still having the functionality of a regular robe. An idea she had gotten from a muggle magazine. Something she would not share with the others of course. Her fascination with muggles was to be a well guarded secret if possible. 

A Knock came on their door. Millicent being the closest to the door answered it. After a few moments Ashley Heard her name called. 

"Ashley, Its time to meet with the Professor." Gemma Farley stood in the doorway with a smile. Suddenly remember that moment when the professor had peered into her soul she quickly put her robes on over her long sleeve shirt and proceeded to follow Gemma. Once the two them got downstairs Gemma handed her off to Idris for him to take her to the professor. 

The walk was quick as their Head of House kept his office close by. Idris was fun to talk with. He was a lot happier then she had imagined most of Slytherin house would be, but it was a nice change of pace. He talked a bit about his duties as Head Boy and Ashley got the feeling that he was being deliberately happy and charming so as to get her to relax. As she was very tense about this meeting. She was unsure of what to expect. Obviously Snape would know who she was. He would know she knew what he was formally. What could he possibly have to speak with her about. Could she be in danger? Could her plans be put off already? She didn't have much more time to think about it as Idris left her at the door to the Professor's office. 

She knocked on the door hesitantly. Putting on her calm and collected face. Remembering that she was a Riddle. A Proud and powerful witch not to be intimidated by anyone. Adults can be charmed just as much as those around her age. Although the older students seemed to not be interested in her. Something she was grateful for. Before she could get to lost in her thoughts. The door swung open. 

It revealed a room that was dimly lit. With Jars of green liquid containing different parts of creatures animals and other sorts of things sat on shelves all across the room. Likely potion ingredients. She stepped in with no word. The Professor was sitting behind a desk that was littered with all sorts of books and fresh notes. She looked at him for a moment. He watched her. Both of them saying nothing. Unable to keep looking at him for some reason she looked at the different jars around the room. She noted a few interesting ingredients she was sure Draco would be interested in. 

It went like this for almost five whole minutes. Neither saying a thing. Ashley looking around the room and studying it. The Professor Studying her. It was a little unsettling. Having him look at her like that. Ow and then she felt like he was seeing a ghost or something or perhaps a trick of the light. Finally she came to stand in front of his desk. She crossed her arms and waited. He stared at her. She stared back. This was starting to infuriate her. What did he want and why the hell was he staring at her like that? 

"Not sure if you've heard of a thing called a Picture. It would last you longer." Before she could stop her self she made this comment, after which she quickly regretted it and dropped her arms and head. Snape's gaze changed to one of very, very, very slight amusement, but no other emotion. Not even rage. 

"Right. My apologies Miss Riddle" He gestured for her to sit. Ashley looked to see a stool was the only other thing for her to sit on. She shrugged and took a seat. Pulling it up to his desk. 

He looked like he was about to say something as his eyes met her's once more, but it died between them. This was all starting to become very awkward and uncomfortable for Ashley. 

"Professor. What is it you wished to discuss with me?" She said trying to end this quickly. 

As if a switch was flipped. The professor regained his composure and imposing presence from before and moved a few papers around. 

"Miss Riddle let us get straight to the point. I know who your father is." He stood and stared down at her. She looked up at him. At first her expression was one of mock innocence but as his gaze became to much for her she faltered and sighed. 

"Yes and? What's it to you Professor?" 

"With that Knowledge. You should know the other professor's know as well. Those that knew your father as a student will have likely mentioned it to the others who did not by now. Despite the Headmasters requests not to cause alarm." 

"Alarm is it? Am I to be treated like a criminal already?" She crossed her arms and looked to the side. Feigning that she was hurt by this. Though Snape seemed not to be perturbed at all. Which irritated her. 

"No Miss Riddle. I would never treat you as such."  

Ashley raised her brow looking at him. "Only you?" 

He did not reply, instead he continued. "With that said. I have no doubt your father has told you things about me." 

"Oh not much. Just that you’re a traitorous bastard who sold him out to Dumbledore and caused him to become deathly ill. No nothing like that." The sarcasm and venom in her voice almost spitting out at him. If he was bothered by it. He seemed not to react. This pissed her off more. Her foot beginning to lightly tap the floor in irritation. 

"Of Course" he said in that smooth pointed tone of voice. Something she was still deciding on weather she found it more or less condescending. 

"One would think a bright girl such as yourself would be able to form her own opinions?" His head cocking slightly as he stared at her. She avoided his gaze. It was to intense and intimidating to keep meeting it. 

"let me make it clear Miss Riddle. I know things about you and your father that would disturb you to your core." He moved around the table. His cloak billowing out. Only now did she realize that she had unknowingly made her robes sort of similar to his. He moved so he was in front of her. She looked up at him once more. He kneeled down so he was eye level. A look of... concern? Seeming to grace his face as he looked at her. 

"With that said. Know that if you need anything. Assistance with spell work or advice. My door is open to you at all times. Know that Dumbledore does not know of the assistance I offer you and remember that it is to you and you alone that I offer my assistance. Not your so called father. Do I make myself clear, Miss Riddle?" He spoke evenly and pointedly. Making sure each word was heard clearly. 

Ashley was now even more uncomfortable with this Professor. Having him this close to her and speaking in such a way sounded like some sort of bad love confession. Yet as she searched his gaze. She could not find and falsehood in him. He seemed to be genuinely reaching out to her. She decided only time would tell and she nodded her head. 

"Of course Professor" 

 

\----------------- 

 

After the feast in the great hall. The new first years were lead to the common rooms by their prefects. Hermione walked sort of in a daze. She had spoken with Vincent for practically the entire evening. He told her all about Hogwarts. The classes and teachers. The house ghosts and that Filch's cat, Mrs Norris, really liked sardines. That last one he told her to keep a secret lest Filch find out he has a way to get past her.  While Hermione wasn't one to start breaking rules and going out and about at night. She wasn't going to turn her new friend in either. He seemed to able to handle himself anyway.  

  

She found out that his parents were from America and that he had been born there, but his family moved to London a bit after his 7th birthday to discover old family roots. Apparently his great grandfather was from the area. She told him about her own muggle parents. He seemed to know an awful lot about muggles and their world for a pure blood. Stating that his father held an interest in the study of muggles and their ways so as not to fall behind them when it came to new inventions or otherwise interesting discoveries. Something she thought was quite wise of him. He agreed.  

He told her about how Professor McGonagall was helping him work on his training to be an animagus. To which he explained was the act of gaining the ability to transform into an animal. Which she found to not really be her thing but still very cool. He had been struggling through and it seemed he was not yet able to change after a year or so of learning. 

At one point another older student came over. A girl. She introduced herself as Katie Bell. She was also a 2nd year student and apparently Vincent's girlfriend. She took a seat beside him and the three of them discussed what Hermione would be able to expect from her first few months at Hogwarts. All of it very exciting for her.  

 She discovered that they all shared birthdays in September and that it fell in such a way they were all a year older than their current year at school. With Vincent being 14 soon, Katie 13, and Hermione 12.  

They told her about the house quidditch teams and that both of them were on said team. With Katie being a Chaser and Vincent a Seeker. While not a huge fan of the sport she was excited to see a game or two. They warned her about Professor Snape. How he truly favored his own house and that his classes were quite difficult. Well for Katie anyway. Vincent said he had no trouble at all really. Before they knew it the feast was over and the two older students had to leave first. The new students would be lead to the common room later.  

Now here she was. Following after Percy Weasley with her fellow 1st years. He lead them up a few staircases. He did stop for a moment to warn them about the stairs moving on people. Apparently they liked to change places. Which they all saw evidence of as they moved about. Once they arrived at a photo that was simply called the Fat Lady. She asked for the password to which Percy replied,  

"Caput Draconis"  

The lady inclined her head from within the portrait and swung open to reveal a small hall leading into a cozy looking room.  

"This is the Gryffindor common room" Said Percy turning to the new students. The room had a very warm and cozy feeling to it. Large red arms chairs sat across the room with a couch or two in the corners. A large fireplace with a warm fire a light inside sat to one side. All together it was very nice looking with the tapestry of Gryffindor's house sigil adorned around the room. 

"The Boy's dormitory is up the stairs on your right, girls same on your left. You will find that all of your things have already been brought up."  

Hermione and the other girls quickly set off up the stairs. Several of them splitting up in groups to find their dorms rooms. Hermione herself sort of held back to see how she would be rooming with. Once she finally found the entrance to her section and opened the door. She was greeted with the sight of two other girls sitting in the room. They seemed to be engrossed in conversation already. Talking of themselves, the trip here, the feast, and all manner of other things. Hermione quickly found her stuff situated around a bed area and quickly went for a book to help her calm down. It was her form of comfort food. To feed the brain.  

For the last bit of night time they had. The other two girls mostly ignored Hermione. Only really coming over to introduce themselves and ask about her book. One of them was Lavender Brown. She was very pretty but she liked to talk about herself and seemed to thrive on even a little bit of attention. Hermione had known girls like her back in her muggle school. Not her favorite. The other girl. Parvati Patil though seemed genuinely nice for the most part. She had a twin who was sorted into Ravenclaw. She mentioned that she would miss her sister but they could still hang out between classes when they had time.  

All together the girls were pleasant but as they noticed Hermione's lack of interest in what they spoke of. The two moved away from her and let her delve into her books. For which she was most thankful. She soon fell asleep book in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun write. As I said the chapters will be a bit longer from here. This one is about 1-2k words longer. Yey! Think the quality is the same though.  
> Edited by Aenessa.
> 
> I hope you Enjoyed. Feel free to leave feedback!


	9. Oh, My Hero!

The next morning went rather smoothly for Ashley. She got up in time to use the bathroom before the others. Giving her plenty of time to shower and dress without any of them getting a chance to see her scar. She placed King on guard duty outside of the bathroom. Only to chuckle when she heard Millicent freak out as King bared his fangs at the girl for trying to interrupt her. 

_"Silly plump_ _girl. You will not disturb my Lady"_  He hissed and continued to guard the door. Millicent was terrified of the snake creature and quickly went to get what she could ready. Pansy just shrugged and waited. Daphne seemed completely content to sleep in a bit more if that was how this was going to be. Let the Heiress have her way she thought. 

After Ashley was finished getting ready she stopped to check herself out in the mirror a bit. Over the last few years she had lost all of her early pudginess. Instead she was now more average in stature. Her long black hair still a mess as she placed her green hair pin in. She often wondered what her mother must of looked like. Was she pretty? Did their hair or eyes match? Or was she like her biological father? These potters. If they were a magical family that were used by Dumbledore to weaken her father. Surely someone would know of them. Perhaps she could find out more about them, but she would need to do it subtly. Maybe she would attempt to use Professor Snape. He seemed eager to help and if he proved useful to her all the better. Also her eyes narrowed as she starred at herself in the mirror. She would need to get in contact with Hermione if possible. 

Trying to be friends with the girl now though would prove difficult. If she wanted to have powerful Pure-blood allies like Daphne she would need to steer clear of filthy mudbloods like Hermione. For her own sake she would best stay clear of her all together after all. With a sigh she nodded her head in determination. The girl was a waste of time. She was in Gryffindor. Obviously her ambition's weren't grand enough for Ashley to use. 

"Coming to breakfast Heiress?" Said Daphne. She stood holding the door open for her. Her dirty blonde hair done up in a cute bun. Her robes were beautifully well made and at such a young age she already seemed to carry herself with that deadly look. Ashley made a note that Daphne would be quite the enchantress as she got older. The nickname she used for Ashley already growing on her. 

"Yes, wait up" She clicked her tongue in King's direction who seemed to be enjoying himself by hissing randomly in Pansy and Millicent's direction. He quickly moved over to her and wrapped himself around her neck draping over her shoulders. Together the girls headed out to the common room. They were greeted by Draco and Blaise sitting at a table playing a bit of morning chess. Blaise was surprisingly crushing Draco. 

"Checkmate" 

"Bloody Hell" Draco knocked his king over and sat back in his chair. 

"A pleasure playing with you Draco" Blaise inclined his head and then stood up to face the approaching girls. 

"Good Morning Ladies" He bowed his head. Both of them noting his very gentlemanly manor. 

"Good Morning Blaise" Said Ashley, followed by Daphne. "Good Morning Zabini" 

Draco stood up with a yawn. "Well I guess we should head off to breakfast?" 

Ashe shot him a glance. "Sure you don't want to wait for Pansy? I'd hate for you to lose sight of your fandom" She looked away quickly after making her statement and started walking to the exit. She spotted Gemma and waved good morning. Daphne sort of laughed at Draco's stunned expression. While Blaise smirked. Draco just continued to look stunned as the three of them followed after her. 

Breakfast was quite the feast but fairly uneventful. The students came in and out at their leisure and Ashley kept an eye out for Hermione but never spotted her. Perhaps she had eaten already. She seemed the type to get up early anyway. With that thought gone from her mind she ate with Daphne, Draco, and Blaise. The four of them discussing the days first lessons and what they expected. Draco was excited to learn more in potions. Blaise was quite curious about defense against the dark arts and transfiguration. Daphne in general wanted just to learn. While Ashley was firmly the most interested in Herbology. Which seemed to throw the others off. 

"Never know one day a bit of knowledge on herbs could save our lives." She stated when they all just stared at her confused. 

Professor McGonagall's class was quite interesting. Turning a match into a needle would be the first thing they had to learn. The professor assigned them many things that they had to take notes on in order to move on to practical which would be in a couple of weeks. Ashley spotted Hermione in this class for the first time that day. She seemed to be trying to get Ashley's attention. To witch Daphne pointed out and laughed. Draco following suit. While Blaise simply ignored the girl. Ashley owning up to her previous claims decided not to respond and snubbed the girl. She wouldn't bully her but she would ignore her. That was for the best. She would get the hint hopefully. 

She did not. 

On the way to potions class Hermione came out of nowhere and ambushed Ashley. 

"Hey Ash, how's your first day going?" 

Ashley of course was walking with the others when this happened. Daphne scowled, Draco looked disgusted, and Blaise as usual ignored her continuing to walk leaving the four of them behind. 

"Is this a new friend? Hi I'm Hermione Granger" The young girl said looking to Daphne. Who in turn stepped back. 

"Ew the mud is talking to us. Shew." Daphne turned her nose up in disgust. Draco laughed eyeing Ashley a bit. Waiting to see if her usual response to this mudblood would come. It was quite a surprise it didn’t. 

"I believe it is." Ashley giggled that annoying giggle that Draco was all too familiar with. The one she made when she was seriously looking down on someone. Something he once more had no expected. A few weeks ago all Ashley wanted was to be friends with this mudblood. He thought perhaps she had finally come to her senses. 

"Come on Daphne, Draco. Before this filthy mudblood's stench rubs off on us" Ashley flipped her hair in a condescending way and started walking. "Get lost you filth" 

With a grin Draco followed. Happy to see Ashley had finally decided to be rid herself that girl. Now she could embrace her true pureblood heritage. Daphne followed suit with a mocking laugh at Hermione. Ashley spared only a slight glance back as she and the others walked away. She caught Hermione's downcast face. She looked to be on the verge of tears.  

Ashley just looked forward and whispered, "It's better this way." Nodding her head. Now she can find real friends in her own House. Sadly for Hermione. Ashley was wrong. 

\--------- 

The Potions lesson went by rather easy for all save Hermione. She was so out of sorts she hadn't really paid much attention to Professor Snape's introduction and he had called her out in class. Normally she would have been able to answer all the questions he had asked her in rapid fire succession but she was unable to. Instead almost as if to mock her more. Ashley spoke up and answered each and every one of his questions with perfectly clear and precise answers. This rewarded them 5 points for Slytherin and a slight cheer from her house members.  

The next couple of weeks didn't go much better for Hermione. Sure she sat at the tables during breaks and lunches with her fellow first years but she was almost entirely ignored. Ron Weasley was just about the only one to actually speak with her among her own. Once in a while she would see Vincent Graves or Katie Bell around. They would speak with her at great length in fact. 

"Is something bothering you?" Asked Vincent as he plopped down next to Hermione who was sitting in the garden area reading a book. 

"Um no, why ever would you think that?" She said almost too quickly. 

"Well I've noticed you sit alone a lot and according to Katie you don't eat much at meal times. You remember what McGonagall said right? Our house is united as one. If you need help or advice talk with a prefect or a teacher. They will help." 

Hermione nodded. "I know it's just I don't think they would understand." 

"Is that so?" He said with a smirk. He pushed his two front bangs back and smiled at her. "Try me. I may not be a teacher or a prefect but Katie tells me I'm a great listener" He winked. 

Hermione laughed a bit at his joking manor but in the end she gave in. She told him about the problems she was having with Ashley. Her friend who had become a Slytherin. Throughout her explanation he only asked a couple of questions and when it seemed Hermione was leaving out details about Ashley's family situation he didn't pry deeply. Mostly he did indeed listen to her just ramble on about Ashley, her first week at school, missing her parents, and a few other things of import to the girl. He just sat back and listened. Providing tips for classes and advice on getting over her anxiety in regards to others. 

After taking almost the entire break period to basically dump all her problems on Vincent she suddenly realized she had taken up all of his time. 

"Oh the time. I'm so sorry Vincent. Seems I've taken up all your time with my rambling. Break's almost over. I'm so sorry" She started to ramble out apologies and Vincent simply started laughing at her. To which she found rude. 

"Sorry if my apology is funny to you." 

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. You just remind me of another girl I once spoke to about her worries and woes regarding her first year. Katie was terrified." 

"I see" There was a bit of silence that was broken by Katie coming over to them followed by a couple other students. 

"Vincent. Your late for practice and you missed our study group. Where-" Katie spotted Hermione to the side a bit. Clearly cowed by Katie's sudden outburst. 

"Oh sorry. I didn't know you were talking with someone" She smiled at Hermione. Who just barely returned said smile. 

"I was just helping Miss Granger get over her first year jitters. Much like you I remember" He smirked and winked at them again. Katie blushed bright red and nervously pushed her hair out of her face. 

"Well whatever. Ever the Hero of Gryffindor you are." She said mockingly, but the title seemed to fit as the other students mirrored the statement. Vincent stood up and kissed Katie on her cheek. Causing her to turn almost scarlet red. The others giving whistles and oos as Katie proceeded to hit him with her book. Which devolved into everybody taking a turn smacking Vincent with their books in good fun. Hermione watched this for a moment and after a bit she burst out laughing. Harder then she had laughed in weeks. 

"There we go" Said Vincent who had gotten away from his comrades in arms to come back over to Hermione. She looked up at him her face becoming flush as well. 

"Cute girls are much cuter when they laugh" He gave her one last wink as Katie grabbed him by the arm. 

"Alright Lover boy. Save your charms for charm class don't go flirting with first years" She dragged him away. He waved bye to Hermione as his group of friends surrounded him and they walked off. Vincent placing his arm around Katie's shoulders with a grin.  

"Hey did you hear? Slytherin's got a new chaser and she's a first year." Said Katie. 

Hermione just sort of stood there a little stunned. All alone she whispered.  

"Cute?" 

\----------- 

Ashley was unsurprised when she finally got on a broom in their first week of flying lessons. That she was in fact a genius at it. She found she didn't mind it much either after all. The broom was a little faster than her own form of flight and sense she was quite good at it. That made it all the better. Much like how she had discovered in the use of her wand. Her magic was indeed enhanced by these items. So good was she that she was scouted by the Slytherin team as a first year chaser. The fastest flyer they had seen in years and while normally first years were not allowed their own broom or onto the quidditch team. Snape had made an exception for her. His helpful disposition toward her showing already. 

"I'm quite jealous actually. I think I would make a fine seeker already" Said Draco at the dining hall table. The usual group of four. Ashley, Draco, Blaise, and Daphne all sat with each other enjoying a bit of breakfast. It was nearing the end of September and Quidditch tryouts were over and the training camps had begone. A normal first year might have been overwhelmed by study and getting used to the school. Far to much to add on practice as well, but Ashley took it in stride.  

"I'm sure they will let you try out next year Draco. The Heiress is quite special after all yes?" Everytime Daphne said that it grew on her more, yet it still had a tinge of mocking like tones to it. Something she thought Daphne did on purpose to throw her off and yet. She liked how Daphne was constantly challenging her. It kept her on her toes. Unlike Pansy who was just petty and annoying. 

Blaise seemed content to be around them. Engaging in conversation with them now and then. Mostly when it came to theories or works of great literature. He seemed to be quite worldly for one so young. 

"Yeah well I guess you right. Not all of us can be special" He said teasingly in Ashley's direction. Ashley gave a light laugh and waved him off. 

"I'm nothing to special. So I'm good on a broom and I can speak the tongue. We shall see how the end of the year exams go." The group of them nodded in agreement and returned to eating their breakfast. Not long after owls began to fly in. One of them was clearly not an owl though but a flying snake. King had returned from where ever he had gone off to and it seemed he had a rather large package with him. He dropped it between the four of them. A few owls dropping some for the others. Ashley of course reached up and caught it. The shape was broom like and it sort of made her excited. She and Draco began tearing it open without a word to reveal a very sleek black broom.  

"Oh Hell. That's a Nimbus 2000, perhaps your father got it for you Ashley?" Draco said excitedly. Though Ashley doubted that very much. As her father had not returned a single of her letters yet and in fact the mere mention of him irritated her. There was no message with it but something told her to look up at the teachers table. She caught the eye of Professor Snape who wore his usual blank expression, but his eyes met her for a brief moment and she recognized that this was a gift from him. She nodded her head in his direction and sat back down. It seemed was indeed sincere in his claims to be an aid to her. 

Ashley was all set now for her practices. She had her own broom and she sent a letter to her house elves to acquire quidditch robes for her. All together her life at school was going rather smoothly. Herbology was quite a fun class. She had grown a friendly rivalry with Neville Longbottom. Who was almost too good at the subject. Also because of the fact that she had saved him during that first flying lesson. He seemed to see her as a sort of friend. Then again when someone loses control of their broom and another goes flying off and an alarming speed to save them from hurting themselves or others. It was easy to understand why. Even Ashley had been surprised at herself. 

Add the fact that he was indeed from a pureblood family. Her fellow Slytherin had no room to complain about her choice in friendship. Plus it gave her an excuse to check on Hermione by proximity. Who seemed to be doing much better. Despite the fact that she still didn't have many friends. A fact that would become all the more apparent soon. 

\------------ 

Most of October passed and the school year was in full swing now. The first years getting much more comfortable with the castle, it's rules, and it's teachers. Yet there was one teacher whom they all were still unsettled by maybe it was the class he taught or where it was located. Or perhaps it was because he was a vampire. Yes their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was none other than an infamous vampire by the name of Trocar. Professor Trocar was a pale thin haired man who seemed to have stopped aging in his 40s or 50s. He had grey hair and a full goatee. He was a advocate for vampire rights and held himself up as an example that vampires and other creatures like him. Were horribly misunderstood. Of course that meant his classrooms were always darker than most and he moved way to quickly or stood way to still. He had a deep sultry voice that the older girls seems to hang on his every word. While the older boys seemed annoyed or envious. 

Ashley found his class quite enjoyable. He taught them all sorts of things about the dark and sinister creatures of the world. Those who would seek to harm them if they were ever caught in the dark forest without a guide or in unsuspecting territory. He seemed to enjoy the finer arts of specific spells and such. Teaching them very elegant wand movements to match up with their defensive and offensive spells. Something Ashley found very cool. Draco didn't much care for the Vampire saying his father would hear of this creature. Blaise as usual absorbed information and Daphne while not sharing Draco's hatred seemed unable to accept the teacher. This did not bother Professor Trocar though. He taught his students with a watchful eye and care. 

\-------- 

Soon Halloween was upon them though and as Ashley and the others came into the great hall. Neville came over to Ashley with a bit of worry on his face.  

"Hey Ash" he said nervously, glancing at Draco and Blaise. He never looked and Daphne. He seemed to terrified to. 

"What's up Neville?" Ashley said ignoring the others as Draco scoffed and gestured to the Slytherin table. The others following him. 

"Well um..you see." He continued to stutter. Something Ashley continued to tell him he should really work on, but she waited. After a moment he finally got it out. 

"Hermione. She is missing. I was wondering if you'd seen her. I heard she was up in the girls bathroom, feeling sick or something. Maybe crying." 

"Now why would I care about that Neville" She crossed her arms and huffed. Neville was much too sharp for his own good. He had long ago picked up on the girls odd friendship and he seemed to realize without saying that he knew Ashley was still concerned about her. Despite her claims of not wanting to associate with a filthy mudblood. 

"Well I just thought that..." He started but stopped as Ashley scowled at him. 

"Right sorry. Forget I said anything. Enjoy the feast Ash." 

She sighed. "You too Neville" She smiled and the two parted for their respective tables. Ashley's mind was a blaze with thoughts of Hermione though and she couldn't eat. She was worried her friend really was sick or perhaps so upset that I was making her sick. What had triggered it to. That's what really bothered her. Her thoughts and the feast were interrupted by an abrupt opening of the great hall doors. Coming through the door shouting at the top of his lungs was Mr. Filch. 

"Troll in the Dungeons, Troll in the Dungeons!" 

The entire hall went silent. Staring at the man. 

"Just thought you should know, Headmaster" The man weakly ran from the room. As the student started to scream in horror. Ashley, Daphne, and Blaise seemingly the only first year students not causing a scene. Draco was of course a wreck screaming at the top of his lungs. 

"SILENCE!!!!" A booming voice came from the Headmaster as he stood up. He instructed the prefects to lead their houses to their dorms and that the teacher's would follow him to the dungeon. As Slytherin and Gryffindor house lines up. Neville once more came over to Ashley in all the rush.  

"What now Neville?" She said mildly annoyed by his constant whimpering. No longer finding it as endearing as she did earlier. 

"It's Hermione she doesn't know" That was not what she had expected. How could she have forgotten about that. She needed to be warned but, She glanced at her fellow who had come over. 

"and how is that our problem?" Said Draco. 

"Exactly. You Gryffindor's are supposed to be brave and courageous right. Why don't you go find your mudblood friend" Stated Daphne with a laugh. "May even kill two birds with one stone"  

Blaise stepped forward for once tapping Ashley's shoulder. "Perhaps now is not the time to show off Heiress?" Even Blaise had now taken to calling her that it seemed. She didn't have time to contemplate that though. Gemma was starting to lead the other Slytherin's away. She was stuck with indecision. Neville would likely go if push came to shove. So Hermione would be fine. Its not like the troll would leave the dungeon right? Before she could continue that line of thought though. An older Gryffindor came over. He placed his hand on the shaking Neville and smiled. 

"Don't worry Longbottom" He voice was smooth and even. Ashley met his oddly colored and mismatched eyes for a moment. He gaze was striking and she found herself overly studying him for a moment. 

"I'm sure Miss Riddle would happily go off to save her friend, right?" He said looking at Ashley. Her eyes narrowed. She didn't like that look. He was judging her. How dare he. Who did he think he was to judge her. The seperation from Hermione was the whole point. She couldn't go out of her way to ruin that now. After a moment Vincent seemed to frown. 

"I see." He took his hand off Neville's shoulder and looked to Katie who was standing behind him. "Distract Percy for me will you?" 

She rolled her eyes. "Of course. Just be careful." 

He nodded and turned to look around. Then moved right passed Ashley. As he passed he glanced to his side down at her. Eye's narrowed. 

"So that's how you treat your friends huh? No worries then. I will make sure my friend is safe. Sense your incapable of making sure of that." With that he slipped away. With such ease that it was clear he had used some form of magic spell to conceal himself. Ashley stood rooted to the spot. Gritting her teeth. She was so mad, but not at him. Well a little at him, but more at herself. She wasn't a coward. Yet she stood here and let the opinions of others dictate her actions. With a huff she turned and ran off. Draco's voice trailing after her. 

\------------ 

Hermione closed the toilet door behind her. Whipping her eyes. She had been crying. Ron was such a prat. It's not like she was trying to be annoying. She just wanted to help him learn the spell. If he would just pronounce it correctly. He would of had it. He didn't have to embarrass her like that. She stopped suddenly feeling another presence in the bathroom. She opened her eyes wide upon seeing this towering figure. She looked up. It's ugly putrid face staring down at her. It held a massive club in it's  hands and took a step froward. A step that shook the room and her onto her feet. She fell back and then scrambled as the creature which she recognized as a Troll from her books, took it's massive weapon and swung it across the tops of the toilet stalls. 

She screamed. She was terrified. She crawled under one of the stalls as the creature began to rampage. It began to search for her in the rubble. She curled up and started crying more. Every large moment sending a shiver of fear through her body. She thought she was going to die. At the age of 12 she was going to die. Having never even made up with Ashley. Read all the books in the Library. For some reason an image of Vincent kissing Katie's cheek flashed in her mind. She would never get to kiss a boy. Not that she wanted to kiss Vincent or anything. Her sudden thought interrupted by the creature removing the wood that was blocking her. She scrambled away once more as the creature once more swung it's massive club.  

This time she was hit but only slightly. She spun and hit the wall. She could feel an intense pain in her foot and the front of her head. She wasn't going to be moving anytime soon. A bit of blood trailed down the front of her face it blinded her a bit. She looked up at the troll it seemed to be even more enraged at the sight of her blood. It moved toward her with a couple determined steps and reached out with it's empty hand for her. It grabbed her lifting her up and started to squeeze. A evil ugly grin forming on it's face as Hermione coughed up blood. She was going to pass out. She was going to die. As a few more tears came from her eyes she gave a scream as it squeezed once more. 

"Help!" Was her last garbled word. Or so she thought it would be. She had momentarily blacked out. She was now in someone's arms. She looked up. His striking features obvious to her already. It was Vincent. 

"How?" She looked around. The troll was on the ground bleeding all over. It's arm was severed from it's body and there was blood everywhere. 

"I came to save you of course." He smirked. He waved his hand a bit after setting her down. He mended the cut on her head so it would stop bleeding and eased the pain in her foot. 

"I'm no Madam Pomfrey, but that should do." He smiled. She returned the smile. She was in so much pain. He stowed his wand and placed her arms around his neck before picking her up bridal style. 

"Hold on. Need to get you to the infirmary." He started walking and then paused at the doorway. Standing there were three of the Hogwarts professors. Snape, McGonagall, and Trocar.  

"Oh hi professors. Fancy seeing you here" he just smiled and continued moving toward them. 

"Don't mind us. Just taking Miss Granger here to the Infirmary. She is badly hurt and as much as I am sure you would love an explanation I think it's important she gets tended to first." 

Professor McGonagall nodded looking at the scene before her. "I think that is for the best Mr. Graves." She said pointedly. On the way down the Hall they passed Ashley who had arrived just a few moment's too late. She had a terrified look on her face upon seeing Hermione. She went to ask what happened but was interrupted by Vincent. 

"She is fine. No thanks to you." His eyes narrow as he looked at her. Hermione was barely aware enough to hear them. "Perhaps next time you won't hesitate to help your friends. After all. This one still talk about you all the time." He gestured to Hermione and then continued walking. 

"I had expected more from the daughter of Lord Voldemort. I guess I was wrong. A Pity" His words cut deep and Ashley didn’t know why but all she could do was stand in silence as he walked away with Hermione in his arms. 

\--------- 

Hermione woke sometime later that night in the hospital wing. She woke with a start and looked around to find Vincent sitting by her bedside. He was still dressed in his robes that had blood on them. He hadn't even returned to his dorm to change.  

"Hey be careful. Sit back relax. Madam Pomfrey will kill us both if I let you open your wounds." She nodded and laid back as he said. There was a long silence. Hermione looked to see that he had brought her favorite book. History of Magic. Something she noted Ashley liked as well. Then like a truck it hit her. She had heard their conversation. Vincent knew. He knew who Ashley was, but she had been sure she had not said anything. 

"Vincent how did you know?" 

"Dumbledore" 

"But how?" 

"I'm a sort of direct pupil of his. I take private lessons. In them we have discussed things. Such as Ashley Riddle. " 

Hermione considered this information for a moment. Then she looked to the side. "Is that why you got close to me?" 

Vincent laughed so hard Hermione's head snapped to look at him. "I'm sorry if my question is-" The she realized she had been here before. Not too long ago she had something ridiculous and he had just laughed it off. This was just like then. She already knew his answer.  

"No, I didn't. I got close to you because I sense someone who was in need a true friend. One who would be honest with them. One who could help them see that they are not as useless as they might try to believe." 

She nodded a few tears welling in her eyes. "How silly of me. To be caught crying in the girls bathroom. Only to almost be killed by a troll. What a fool." 

"Hey, your not a fool. You’re a kid. Same as me or anybody else. Sometimes our feelings get hurt. You just have to find a way to turn that hurt into a positive, alright?" He reached over and whipped her tears. 

"Your way to nice and good do you know that? One might think your up to something." 

Vincent took a look of mock hurtness. The back of his hand coming to his forehead. "My dear Miss Granger you wound me so..." They stared at each other for a moment. Vincent eventually simply smirked and Hermione started laughing. Even if it did hurt her ribs to do so. 

"There that's better. A little laughter goes a long way for a cute girl"  

Hermione's face turned scarlet at that statement. Before she could respond though Vincent stood up. 

"Well you seem alright now. I have to report to the teachers and the headmaster about what happened. I hope you feel better Miss Granger. I would hate to lose the most brilliant witch of the year." He grinned down at her with a wink and turned to leave. Just before he left though Hermione called after him. 

"Vincent?" 

He stopped. "Yes?" 

"Thank You. You really were my hero tonight. Thank you. I'd probably be dead if not for you. Thank you." She dabbed at a few tears. When she looked up he was back beside her. He kneeled down and kissed her forehead. This made her freeze and turn even more red than before. 

"No Problem, Granger. Anytime you need me I'll be there. What else are Heroes for." 

With that he turned once more and left Hermione to her own thoughts. Thoughts that drifted off to Ashley. She had shown up. Yes she had taken coaxing but at least she had shown up to help. That had to count for something. 

It did right? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say this time. This was fun. Enjoy!  
> Edited by Aenessa


	10. Never Judge A Book

The next week went by fairly quickly for Hermione. She had to stay in the Hospital for almost the entirety of it. With Madam Pomfrey tending to her needs. She had several broken bones, dislocated shoulder, and all sorts of cuts and bruises. Thankfully by the 5th day though most of her cuts had been properly healed and all bones set back into place. She felt weak and fragile but better. Vincent had come to see her everyday. He had asked Professor McGonagall for permission to help assist her in keeping up with her school work. Given the tongue lashing her received from the good professor he was lucky not to have gotten detention for excessive use of force, disobey school rules, and a bunch of other things she had flung at him. 

Instead he had walked from her office with 20 Points for Gryffindor and several looks and praises from his fellow for saving the day. Hermione was one of them. She was so very thankful. His assistance with her school work only made it all the harder to properly thank him. She said it as often as she could but after accepting it a few times he just told her to shut it and rest. So she did just that. When alone she would work on her assignments as best as she could and reminisce about the conversation they had together. 

She had wondered if Katie might get jealous of him spending so much time away from her, but he brushed it off. Katie had come to visit a few times as well. She helped with a few rather difficult Transfiguration assignments. In fact lots of Gryffindor's showed up. Neville whom she had only really talked to a bit in passing also came just about everyday. He was a great aid in getting the correct Herbology books in order to keep up in what she would miss. She even got to meet and get to know Trevor his now famous for turning up in odd places toad.  

A visit she had not expected was one from Lavender and Parvati. The two girls had heard all about the incident and wanted to ask Hermione all sorts of invasive questions. Many of them about Vincent. Answers she was sure Katie would have been a much better source for. Still it was a nice distraction from the pain she felt now and then. She figured they weren't as bad as she had originally thought. Still not the sort that she would hang out with on a daily basis, but she would remind herself not to write them off completely in the future. 

On the day before her last to be laid up in the Hospital Wing. She got the most unusual visit yet. Two boys came in. At first Hermione had to take a double take for she thought she was seeing double. It turned out she was in fact seeing double. It was the Weasley twins. Fred and George Weasley. They came in and looked around. It seemed they were looking for someone and upon spotting her they quickly came rushing over. 

They both parted and took seats on each side of her bed without saying a word. They looked to each other. Hermione briefly wondered if that was like looking in a mirror? Before she could wonder anymore though both boys looked to her with awkward smiles and glances. Hermione waited. They seemed like they wanted to say something. 

"We're sorry for our Brother" Both of them said in unison. It was like an echo had gone off. 

Hermione just sort of looked from one to the other unsure what they were talking about. They exchanged clanced once more then turned back to her. 

"Well we know it was Ronald's fault that you were." Started one of them before he paused.  

"You know....erm" 

"Having a fit in the loo" Said the other. They both chuckled. 

"Yeah. He's out brother and it seems he might have said something or the others that was out of bounds and we wanted to make sure you knew-" 

"-That we fixed him real good." 

"Yeah" 

Hermione just stared at them blankly. Were they actually apologizing for their brother being a git? I mean it's not like he let the troll in, but he was the reason she had lost her nerve and had gone to cry. Though she was very embarrassed by this fact. She wanted to crawl under her sheets and cry a bit more thinking about it. 

"Put a little jinx on his robes-" 

"-Yeah they stink like something fierce." 

"They are calling him Ron the Stinky" 

"It's great!" The two of them said in unison once more.  

Hermione was baffled by all of this. One they had broken at least thirty school rules doing that to Ron. They didn't know her. Plus he was their brother. Why wouldn't they be on his side in all of this? She just sort of stared at them. Wondering how they always finished each others sentences like that. The two of them started talking about other pranks they could pull on their brother if she wasn't satisfied. 

"No" She finally said. The brothers looked at her. 

"Thank you guys. Really, but you didn't have to do that. Or even come here. I appreciate it though I do. Um Thank You again." 

"Sure" 

"No problem Hermione. Your good people and-" 

"-Ronald had it coming. Being a complete git like that." The two of them nodded. Then just like that they stood up.  

"Well we hope you feel better. Vincent should be coming by again I think" 

How did they know that? She thought. As if knowing her question both of them laughed. 

"He always come about this time." 

"It's why we came before. You know didn't want to get in the way" 

In the way of what? She thought once more. Also she wanted to ask them who was who so she could tell who was actually speaking to her but before she could do that. The doors to the infirmary opened up and as if on que or summoned. Vincent Graves came in through the open doorway. 

"George" he looked to the one on her right and nodded. 

"Fred" He said looking to the other. 

Of course he could tell. That was mildly annoying to her. 

"Graves" The two said together. 

"See you on the practice field later today?" 

"Yep" They both walked up to him and put a hand on each of his shoulders. 

"Good Luck Mate" 

"Huh?" 

They just laughed and walked out. Both Vincent and Hermione stared at the twins as they left. 

\--------------- 

"They are like a storm I tell you" Vincent said after taking his seat. He was dressed in his quidditch robes. Apparently the team had one last minute practice before the game the following day. 

"Yeah" She said a little nervously. Having now spent nearly a week around Vincent in these odd moments alone. She had come to one complete one hundred percent conclusion. He was much too handsome. Much to clever and much to charming for 14. She only at the age of 12 barely ever noticed boys or men and was definitely way to into her studies to think about that sort of thing, but he stopped that. Every time he came by she barely retained anything that involved school work unless it was the actual topic of their discussion.  

It was very frustrating. 

"So, are you going to be out and about in time for the match tomorrow?" Vincent said as he sat back in his chair. 

"I believe so yes. I am excited to see you-" She coughed "-see the team play." 

"Good. I except to hear you cheering and chanting." He raised his arms and made a mocking cone with his hand and whispered the Gryffindor chant of go, go, Gryffindor! She laughed. This was the best part of being ill she though. She got to spend time talking about the wonders of school and life with Vincent. He had helped with a few notes for her Defense Against the Dark Arts work that she was sure would come in handy in the future. 

"Do you still want me to teach you the spell I used?" 

"Yes. I want to properly be able to defend myself next time" 

"Next time?" He chuckled. "Planning to run into more Trolls?" 

"No, but Professor Trocar doesn't seem like type to do extra lessons." She said with a warm smile and eyes. Vincent rolled his. 

"You have a point, well I know of a way but I will have to ask the Headmaster first. Alright? 

"Okay" She figured that was as good as she was going to get for now. The spell he had used was a form of the Severing Charm also know as Deffindo. All be it a rather simple spell when used correctly and in the right hands it can become very deadly. As seen by Vincent's use of it. She wasn't supposed to learn it tell her second year. 

"So, can you keep a secret?" Vincent asked leaning in close. Much to close for Hermione's comfort but she said nothing. 

"Depends on if it breaks any rules." 

"Well it does so I guess I will keep it to myself" he said leaning back in his chair and looking to the side. 

There was a long silence. 

"Okay tell me. I promise I won't say anything" 

"I don't know." 

"Please Vincent. I swear" 

He eyed her for a moment suspiciously then smiled and leaned forward again. Once more to close for comfort. 

"I got you a gift" 

"What?" 

The statement had startled her and she almost shouted and he told her to shush with a finger to his lips. 

"Well there was a Hogsmeade visit awhile back and while I was there. I got you a gift. I meant to give it to you on your birthday but I never got the chance to with all the practice I've had going on." 

He started rummaging in his bag that he had with him. He pulled out a small school bag. It was very lovely black and it had on it the Gryffindor house sigil. He placed it in her lap. 

"It’s a school bag for all your books." 

She picked it up and examined it. Other than it's sigil and nice leathers it was fairly plain. This must have been evident on her face as he frowned. 

"It's great. Sorry. I love it. It's just I already have a school bag." 

"Ahh but not one like this. Watch" 

She did curiously. He took the bag and then slid all the books she had placed beside her bed. Which were in fact quite a few and he stuffed them inside. Hermione thought they would never fit, but they did and in fact the bag's shape barely changed at all. Her eyes went wide. Vincent smiled warmly as she quickly took the bag back and shook it a bit. 

"Oh wow that's so cool. That's amazing. How does it work?" She said looking from him to the bag. Her eyes beaming at him and then the bag. Vincent just sort of started laughing at her enthusiasm and reached out to the bag. He reached inside and pulled out a hard covered leather bound book. It looked very nice. It was not one of the ones she had with her here. 

"This is also part of your gift." He held the book out to her. "Magical Artifacts: The How? The Why? And the Where?" 

She took the book excitedly ready to devour as much information as she could.  

"Page 122, Bag's of Holding" 

She turned to that page and began to read. It talked about the extension charms and their uses. How it was particularly useful to make bags of them and sell them. Though they were few and far between and often times used to carry around contraband and the like. Especially sense one can only take what one knows is inside the bag from it. She looked up at Vincent beaming. Now she could carry as many books as she wanted. All for her to read. Without thinking she laid the book down abruptly and swing her arms around his neck and hugged him. 

"Thank You Vincent. I love it. It's perfect. I couldn't of asked for anything better" She squeezed him tightly. He returned the unexpected hug. Hermione briefly getting lost in his arms around her then quickly pulled away. Her face as red as the blood that had stained his robes so many nights ago. 

"Well then said Vincent" He let out a light cough and stood. He was leaving. 

"Now that I've given you your gift and you seem in good sorts. I should head off to the practice pitch. Also has she come by yet?" 

There it was. He asked her that everyday and sadly the answer was always... 

"No. She has not." Hermione lifted her book solemnly. 

"I see. Sorry. I know you were hoping she would." 

"It's fine. Still promise to tell me what you know?" 

"Of course. Once your all better and on your feet. We will talk about Ashley Riddle and her.... Father" He said very pointedly. 

She nodded and Vincent took his leave. Once he was gone. Hermione felt relieved. She turned a few pages in the book. She found several interesting artifacts. Things like the sorting hat were even in this book. The sword of Godric Gryffindor. Something called the Philosopher's stone which could make someone immortal. All very interesting things. 

\---------------- 

Vincent walked down the halls of the school at an easy pace. His quidditch robes flowing behind him. He always preferred the feel of these or his dueling robes. Much more American styled than his school robes. He stopped briefly he pulled from his pockets a smile corked cylinder. Inside were these dried up leaves. He popped the cork and pulled a single leaf from inside. After securing the cork back on the cylinder and in his pocket. He pulled out another that had a bit of the same leaves but they had very Cleary been chewed upon quite a bit. 

He spit what he was currently chewing on into that vial and placed the new leaf into his mouth. He began chewing on it a bit and resumed his walk. These were mandrake leafs. They were to be used in his making of the potion that would hopefully make him an animagus. Someone who could turn into an animal. He had been doing this sense his 1st year. While every other magic he had attempted came to him naturally. This was one that took time to master and while it was possible for him to learn it quickly. It was more likely still going to take even he quite sometime.  

He didn't mind all that much though. He was talented and he knew it. He believed it was about time he came across a magic he couldn't master overnight. At least the mandrake roots made his breath smell nice. Almost minty. 

As he strode through the castle several of his fellow students greeted him. Those of almost every House even Slytherins. He wasn't Head Boy or even a Prefect, but he was known by many to be a personal student of Albus Dumbledore. This gave him quite the reputation. Add on the fact that he was from America. He was handsome and talented. Many knew his name. Yes Vincent Graves was a very fortunate student. Yet Vincent was also hiding a terrible secret from almost everybody. The only one who knew at this school was the Headmaster. 

He was the great grandson of one of the greatest dark wizards of all time.  

Gellert Grindelwald. 

His blonde bangs and off color eyes were the only real sign of this. Add on the fact that he was the only male to be born from his great grandfather's line. He was special. In many ways he was destined for greatness. His great grandfather had a daughter in America during his time there. She had a daughter and that daughter had him. They kept the family name they had know him under. Graves. In America it was a name that in the right circles would get you both praise and shame. Same as Grindelwald.  

He was proud of it though. He was proud to be descended from such a man. A man who tried to change the world. For better of for worse. He had a vision of the future and while the very man who now took a keen interest in his well being was the one to put an end to that vision. He held no real ill will toward Dumbledore. They had been friends once. Yes Vincent knew the tale of the two great wizards. Both accounts. Having gotten the chance to visit his great grandfather once with Dumbledore's permission. 

Vincent stopped looking out at the school grounds from a castle window cill. Remembering that visit vividly. It wasn't a pleasant one. Gellert was barely still living and he laughed when Vincent had told him about his family. Still he admired the man. For all the right reasons he felt. Same as to why he admired Dumbledore. Great men whom did great things. Good or bad. It did not matter. In the end only the one who wins is right. So, he would learn here at the school from the greatest wizard. He would learn and he would become great. 

Good or Bad. 

He turned and continued his way down to the pitch. Katie was walking his way when he rounded a corner and he smiled. She returned the smile and she two shared a brief hug. Vincent and Katie had started dating over the summer. It was an odd thing really. Her parents were a little hung up on the fact that he was a foreigner but their tune quickly changed once they found out he was being taught by Dumbledore. He had been allowed to come and visit and the two them would sit and talk about all sorts of mundane and magical things during the summer.  

"So What's Wood got planned for us today?" 

"Oh boy. Its the day before and he is still hammering it home. Trying to get us in the best shape we've ever been. He says." 

Vincent laughed. "Ever huh? Fairly sure we are. We've won each year since the Twins and I joined the team." 

"True, but it's never to late to mess up you know. Don't get Cocky." She said poking his nose. He scrunched up his face and then laughed pulling her in for a kiss. 

Katie was always so nervous during moments like this. She was only 13 and he 14. So she felt neither of them were ready for anything beyond kissing but she felt she wanted more. Vincent on the other hand had been fairly adamantly against that. He was not ready for that. Plus they were underage. Something he was squarely against. 

She kissed him a bit harder. She would just have to enjoy this for now. 

The couple made their way down to the quidditch pitch where they met up with the twins, Oliver Wood the team captain, and the rest of the team. Before long their practice session was underway. 

\---------- 

Ashley Riddle's week had not been quite as bad as Hermione's given that unlike her. She was not being forced to sit in the Hospital Wing in recovery, but it was still uncomfortable. She had made two very socially fatal mistakes. The first was that it was now out in full bloom that Ashley saw Hermione or the Mudblood as her friend. Draco had let it slip when he was questioned why she ran off after the foolish Gryffindor to help her. Which brings us to her second mistake. She ran off. Toward danger to help someone and to top it off she was caught. Very un Slytherin like and more Gryffindor to run toward danger. Lucky she was caught by Professor Snape and not Professor McGonagall.  

Snape took her back to his office where he interrogated her on what she was doing down there and why. He was mostly nice about it, but he had made it very clear that she was to avoid being caught out like that again. He seemed to notice that she was very shaken up. He brewed up some sort of tea and gave her a cup. The moments passing by all very slowly for her. She answered his questions with short quick answers. Mostly yes and no. After a bit he came over and stared down at her. 

"Miss Riddle. You seem off. What's the matter?" 

She looked up at him and for the briefest moment she lost it. A few tears falling down her cheek. She looked down at the cup in her hands. Tears spilling into it. How could she be doing this. Breaking down right now in front of one of her teachers. Especially one that was her father's enemy. She whipped her tears on her sleeves and sniffled.  

Snape watched her. This wasn't the usual manipulations that he had noted Ashley had been using on the other teachers and students. She wasn't faking these emotions. These were real tears. To add onto that she was trembling. He crossed his arms and waited. Then the girl looked up at him. 

She looked at him with those eyes. Lily's eyes. Besides her dark hair she was the spitting image of her mother at that age. Beautiful. Even while crying. The likeness was unmistakable. Like the night she had come into this office he once more thought he was seeing a ghost. A ghost that would haunt him from that day into eternity. He kneeled down and placed a tentative hand on her shoulder. He was unsure how to comfort her. Several reason why. The two most being that he wasn't very good at it and second he was still unsure why she was so upset. He wanted to help, he couldn't help Lily. She was dead. Gone, but her daughter was here. Right here in front of him. It did not matter she shared his school tormentor's blood. 

"Miss Riddle. I ask you again." He said very sternly. It being the only way he knew to speak. "What is the matter? If the tea is not to your liking I suggest you figure out how to make up your own then." 

She took a deep breath and sort of smiled. "Your really bad at this." 

"Say What?" He said pulling his hand back. 

"Your not supposed to be an arse to someone who is crying you know." She said whipping a few more tears from her eyes. 

"Excuse you, Miss Riddle. I don't believe you are to speak to a teacher in such a way. Five points from Slytherin. For your lack of respect" He stood up. 

"That's better. Much more you" She looked up at him and stuck her tongue out. 

Snape just stared at her blanky. This cheeky little girl was messing with him. She was almost knee deep in tears and yet she still had the gall to give him sas in this moment. She was more like her father than he had given her credit and that wasn't a good thing.  

She stirred her spoon around in the tea and then gulped it all down. She handed him the cup and did a bow. 

"Thank You professor for looking after me. I feel much better thank's to your remedy. If we are finished. I wish to retire. I am very tired from the day's events." She looked up at him once more. A fierce determination in the back of her almond shaped green eyes. Snape's heart skipped for just a moment but he nodded. 

"As you wish. Miss Riddle" He gestured for her to leave. She bowed once more and turned to leave. Once she reached the door she stopped and looked back. 

"You should really work on your poker face professor. Your emotions are all over your face" She stuck her tongue out one more time and then disappeared behind the door before he could respond. Snape stood there with a completely dumbfounded look on his face. Then the corner of his lips curled every so slight, but only slightly. Upward in a sort of slight, maybe smile. 

\--------- 

That night Ashley returned to her dorm to find Daphne waiting up on her.  

"So the Mudblood's your friend huh?" 

Ashley paused in the doorway. King who she had commanded to wait for her in the room came flying over and landed on her shoulder. He wrapped himself around her shoulders and flicked his tongue against her cheek. She petted him absent mindedly as she took a seat on her bed. Eyes meeting Daphnes'. 

"Well?" Stated Daphne 

"Yeah she is. So what? Do you have a problem with that?" 

"Yes I do. How could the Heiress be friends with a filthy mudblood" 

"because I need her" She said sitting back on her hands and crossing her legs. She looked out the window into the great lake. 

"Need her. Whatever could you possibly need a mudblood like that for?" 

Ashley sighed. "Because it makes me look good to others"  

Daphne stared at her unconvinced. 

"Look I wouldn't expect you to understand Daphne. Alright? She is quite smart for a mudblood and I have use of her. That is all. I am using her. Saving her life could of earned her a life debt to me even. I saw an opportunity and i took it. That's all." Ashley stood up and moved across to Daphne before she could get a word in. Daphne leaned back as Ashley got right in her face. 

"Don't ever question me again. Understand? If you want to be one of my followers. Then do so. Follow, but unless your Draco who proves his usefulness to me. Do not question me untell you prove yours. Understood.?" She half hissed the last word in parcel tongue to add an edge to her point. Daphne who seemed to be incredibly uncomfortable with Ashley in her face nodded. 

"Of course, Of course. My apologies Heiress. I never meant to-" 

"And another thing. Stop calling me Heiress. My name is Ashley or you can call me Riddle. Heiress is to obvious. I will tell Blaise the same. Understood?" 

Daphne just nodded. 

"Good. Now if your done with your prattling. I am very tired and I need my beauty sleep. So if you don't mind I am going to bed before either you or someone else in here." She glanced over at the other two who had been trying very hard to pretend to be asleep. 

"Come up with anymore thoughts that cause me to have to harm one of you or worse give me an even greater headache." 

With that Ashley jumped into her bed tore off her robes and went to bed. With a wave of her hand all the lights went off and the conversation and the night was over. 

\---------- 

The rest of the week as stated was rather uncomfortable. Ashley spent the better part of it making sure everyone understood her position. Those who cared anyway.  She would chose who and what was worth her time. Be they Pure-Blood or Muggle-Born. Nobody not even Draco was to argue with her. Blaise was the only one who seemed to start keeping his distance. A battle she felt she would have to deal with later if at all.  

Instead Ashley focused on making sure all the 1st years and 2nd years knew that if they had a problem with how she was going to do things they could come to her and test their mettle. She was done playing nice. A few Slytherin who had decided it would be cute to send her a few enchanted letters with things like muggle lover and blood traitor. Found out very quick just how painful a snake's tight squeeze on their throat could be. The 3rd years and above mostly ignored anything going on. More interested in school work and exams. Through the head boy did have a discussion with her about being a little more discreet. 

Then one day she felt it was finally time to go see Hermione. It was time she apologized for not being a good friend. She just had to find the right time and place to do it. It had already almost been a week and she had her first quidditch match tomorrow. That was her plan until Draco told her some rather interesting news. 

"Hey Ashley do you remember that break in at Gringotts a month or so ago?" Draco said to Ashley from across the table. She, Draco, and Daphne were sitting eating lunch. Draco was reading the daily prophet as usual. 

"Vaguely. Why?" 

"Well I had a thought" 

"That's a surprise" Said Daphne. Ashley started laughing. 

"Stow it Daphne. I'm serious." 

"Oh your serious" Daphne said making hand gestures. Ashley laughed more. Daphne had loosened up a lot more around them after their little chat the other night. Underneath that tough pureblood exterior was a girl just like Ashley. Ready to enjoy herself and have some fun. 

"By all means Draco." Ashley began. "Enlighten us." 

"Hmph, anyway. Before I was so rudely interrupted." Daphne was making odd gestures with her hands in order to mock Draco. Then sat forward like she was Pansy hanging off Draco's every word. Something Ashley also imitated. Draco ignored this.

"It says here that after more investigation there was in fact nothing stolen. That the vault had been emptied the day before. It was vault 713. " 

"Why is this so interesting to you Draco?" Said Daphne. Still imitating Pansy. 

"Well I want to make sure that Gringotts is indeed safe for all my Family gold. Don't I? If it's not safe. I'd like to see what father would do to those filthy goblins." 

Daphne shrugged. "I guess you have a point. The Greengrass are not so poor as to not worry about the safety of their money either I gather. Guess your smarter than you look." She said teasing him. The two went back and forth for a moment. While Ashley was sort of stunned for a moment. 713. That was the vault Hagrid had emptied. That small object. It suddenly clicked. She stood up. 

"I'm going to see Hagrid." 

Both Draco and Daphne exchanged confused looks and Ashley quickly ran off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and now the curtain is pulled back on my OC. If only slightly for now. If you have been following along this entire time thank you. I've enjoyed writing all of this. Enjoy!
> 
> As always the lovely Aenessa has edited the chapter for me. Much Love.


End file.
